Retos: Ideas para crossovers
by Ben56
Summary: Son unas tres ideas para crossovers, espero que alguno se interesen, dejen sus comentarios pero sean respetuosos.
1. Chapter 1

**Reto de Crossover**

 **Aquí esta el reto que prometí subir, son tres ideas que podrian de interes e inspiración para muy buenas historias (en mí opinión, diganme en sus comentarios si opinan lo mismo o no, pero eso sí respetemonos), de estos tres yo escribire uno de ellos. Lo cual significa que tendre más trabajo…hhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhh pero no importa tratare de culminar mis otras historias de una u otra forma (a menos que me muera o me hackeen la cuenta).**

 **Ahora de las ideas que voy a poner para los retos, hay algunos ya propuestas en perfiles de otros autores, yo solo trato de hacerlas conocidas para ustedes.**

 **No sere exigente, pero espero algunos de ustedes se aníme a escribir una historia con estas ideas, ya sea con los mismos o diferentes animaciones. Tambien voy a empezar a escribir otra historia, un multi-crossover de Brave Frontier y Monster Musume no Iro Nichiyou (no se si esta bien escrito el título) con Sekirei, Dog Day's y ¡Asobi ni Iku Yo!, el cual sera sin duda el crossover más dificil que vaya a escribir.**

 **Bueno empecemos.**

 **1.-Hokuto no Ken x Koihime Musou Crossover.**

Ya lo han propuesto, y se que seria muy dificil hacer uno, pero es una buena idea. Este es el que piensso escribir, para ver que tal me queda.

La idea seria enviar a Kenshiro (aunque la verdad yo todavia no me decido, pues creo que se merece quedarse con su amada Yuria, si algo a demostrado el es que es hombre de una sola mujer. Aún así ya lo han puesto en algunas historias con su harem como el crossover de Hokuto no ken con Sekirei, que hasta ahora solo lleva 10 capítulos y no ha vuelto a actualizar desde entonces) o un OC con maestria en el Hokuto Shinken y siguiente en la linea de suceción despues de Kenshiro, con sus misma actitud y personalidad que Ken.

Por supuesto la historia sera un Kenxharem o Ocxharem, preferible tambien que añadan al harem a los personajes de Koihime musou que tienen una relación (en esto me refiero a Sonsaku y Shuuyu, com es una pareja lesbiana ya establecida antes en el anime no me molesta al ver el anime, pero esto es Fanfiction se puede cambiar eso) y los demas normal, ESO SI dejo a su criteria si van a añadir a las más pequeñas (Rin Rin, Shuri, Hinari, Yue, Nene, y la s demas) o no al harem.

Facilmente las que si estarian en el harem son: Ryuubi, Kanu, Chouun, Kouchu, Bachou, Gegan, Ryofu, Gien del grupo de Shoku; Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen, Choryo, Gakushin, Ukin, Riten, Chinkei, Soko, Sojun, Choukaku, Choho, Choryo (la otra de las tres hermanas) y Kakuka del grupo de Gi; y Sonsaku, Shuuyu, Kougai, Sonken (pueden agregar tambien a la madre Sonken Bundai, como esto es Fanfic solo es cuestión de imaginación, aún que parezca absurdo, me disculpo por adelantado con los que así lo piensen), Rikuson, Kannei, Teifu, Chosho, Taishiji, Shutai, Ryomo (las considero más maduras que las otras de su edad), y Roshuku del grupo de Go. Estan incluidos las nuevas chicas que han salido en el juego.

En cuanto a la trama de la historia, pueden usar el anime o el juego, tal vez pueden poner que el OC es de una epoca como la de Hongou Kazuto en el juego, y es transportado a la antigua China de la misma forma. Por supuesto el enemigo sera Saji y su grupo de Taoistas, ademas al ser practicante del Hokuto Shinken esta demas decir que el protagonista sera muy OP, pero igual sera muy protector como Kenshiro con sus amigos, lo cual evolucionara a romance con el tiempo.

 **2.-Bleach x Taimanin Asagi crossover**

Fue uno de las ideas que tambien quise escribir, ¿Quién mejor que nuestro Shinigami favorito para rescatar alas ninjas? (se que otros protaganistas de otros animes tambien servirian, pero ya me entienden)

Lo único que pido se respete es que Ichigo sea emparejado con Orihime, en el su harem pueden estar las ninjas (y talvez Ingrid tambien, si quieren) pero que Orihime tambien este en el harem.

Esto puede ambientarse despues de la guerra Quincy y quedaria perfecto, igual que hizo Victoarte19 en sus historias crossover de Bleach con Kuroinu, GATE, y Highschool DxD.

Tal vez me aníme a hacer esta tambien, con el Ichigo de mi historia de "Ichigo, Rey de lo Vivos y los Muertos".

 **3.-Tekken x Ikkitousen crossover**

Esta tambien es una idea que se me ocurrio, cuando lei un intento de hacer un crossover de Tekken con Sekirei, con Minato en posesión de el gen demoniaco (como Jin).

La idea era poner un OC, último descendiento de la familia Mishima siendo hijo de Jin y quien ustedes quieran, que fuera luchador y teniendo el gen demoniaco. Que se conociera desde la infancia con Ryuubi, Kanu, Chouhi, y Chouun de la Academia Seito. Que durante una sesión de entrenamiento liberara el poder del gen, y causara una masacre, por lo que decide irse a entrenar y controlar mejor su poder prometiendoles a las couatro chicas volver.

El regresaria durante la primera temporada del anime, ayudando en la derrota de Toutaku, y despues reencontrandose con sus amigas de la infancia.

La historia sera un Ocxharem, o al menos mantengan a las chicas de Seito con el protagonista (especialmente recomiendo añadir a Ryofu y Bachou).

 **Bueno eso seria todo, posiblemente lo proximo que publique sera una nueva historia o el segundo capítulo de mi tercer crossover DBxMk.**

 **Ojala alguno se aníme a intentar hacer uno de los retos, se los recomiendo y sea lo que sea que escriban se que sera bueno (aunque si tiene lesbianismo u homosexualismo con personajes que no me imaginaria verlos de esa forma probablemente no lo lea, me disculpo por ser tan exigente y critico repesto a este tema)**

 **Eso es todo, espero les guste las ideas y se anímen a tratar de escribirlas. Adios, nos vemos en otra historia o actualizacion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto de Crossover**

 **Terminare rápido con esto para empezar el nuevo capítulo del "Titán Demonino", además de que esta idea se me ocurrió al recordar un anime que muchas veces me dije haría un crossover o una historia normal para cambiar algunas cosas. El nombre del anime es Centaur no Nayami, es un muy buen anime de un mundo paralelo, una Tierra en donde la humanidad evoluciono de forma que….bueno, muchos desarrollaron formas fácilmente reconocibles como criaturas mitológicas.**

 **Casi como Monster Musume, pero no existe los humanos normales, solo con brazos y piernas normales y ningún otro apéndice extra ni nada. el término "humano" refiere a todas las criaturas de ese mundo: centauros, sirenas, ángeles, demonios, personas con partes animales (orejas, cuernos, etc), incluso serpientes humanoides. Todos son humanos, pues en su mundo no creen que la humanidad pueda evolucionar de una forma más simple.**

 **Además de que….muchos de los personajes, es bien difícil diferenciarlos como hombres o mujeres en especial los jóvenes (estudiantes), también hay lesbianismo pero eso no es malo ni nada, pues no tocare dicha pareja.**

 **En este caso, quien será enviado a ese mundo es alguien bien conocido, bueno….dos personajes para ser exacto, pero solo hablare de uno de ellos en este capítulo. Recuerden que solo es una idea, si alguien quiere tomarla para hacer una historia en buena hora.**

 **Así que empecemos, nada me pertenece es solo una idea para una historia.**

En el planeta Tierra, en Japón, en una ciudad (la verdad no tengo idea del nombre de la ciudad). Estaba pasando algo terrible, aunque más normal que su habitantes, un incendio en un complejo de apartamentos.

Casi todos los que vivían en el habían evacuado. Tanto centauro, sátiros, demonios, ángeles, etc. Sip esas eras las criaturas que vivían en esta versión alterna de la Tierra, volviendo a la situación actual. El origen del incendio era lo de menos para todos, los residentes del complejo estaban siendo atendidos por el personal de las ambulancias, mientras el cuerpo de bomberos luchaba para apagar el fuego, mientras otros acordonaban el área para que no pasara nadie y se pusiera en peligro.

 **-"** Un poco más muchachos, ustedes revisen que no falte nadie" dijo el jefe de bomberos, un centauro fornido de pelo negro y ojos grises con pelaje marrón oscuro en su parte caballo.

-"Ya están todos jefe, aunque dicen que algunos están afuera de compras" dijo un sátiro de cuernos de cabra con pelo café, de constitución normal.

En ese entonces se escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer, voltearon a ver que los que acordonaban el área estaban deteniendo a una mujer ángel de pelo rubio, ojos azules y alas blancas. Vestida con una blusa blanca manga larga y una falda larga color negro con zapatos de tacón medio, que regresaba de sus compras. La mujer forcejeaba para poder pasar, uno de los que vivían en los apartamentos, un demonio de alas oscuras y cola delgada en punta de flecha fue a hablar con ella, ambos se conocían pese a que ella era 3 años mayor que él.

-"¡Rika-san!...oh no, pensé que habías salido con tu hija a comprar" dijo el preocupado.

-"¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!" dijo ella mientras se aferraba a él esperando una respuesta.

Él bajo la cabeza, lo cual preocupo a la joven madre, los demás solo pudieron sentirse mal por lo que pasaba, las llamas eran muy fuertes, especialmente en la entrada era inaccesible. No había forma de entrar, aún así el demonio corrió hacía la entrada para ir a salvar a la bebita de su vecina, solo para que dos bomberos lo detuvieran.

-"¡Suéltenme!"

*¡CRASH!*

Justo entonces se escucho el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose, justo en el quinto piso, al no haber pedazos de vidrio cayendo a la calle se pudo entender que algo….o alguien entro por esa ventana. Muchos se quedaron viendo a la ventana, unos minutos después de la ventana del otro lado del piso otra ventana se rompió justo cuando una explosión ocurrió en ese nivel.

La madre cayó de rodillas al piso y se llevo las manos a la cara mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, el demonio fue a su lado y la abrazo contra su pecho para consolarla.

-"¡Miren, hay algo en el aire!" grito una pareja de medio sátiros y con orejas de conejo, la mujer de pelo negro y su esposo de pelo café.

Casi todos voltearon a ver, excepto la pareja demonio y ángel que seguían sufriendo de su pérdida. Entre el humo del incendio en el complejo, se podía divisar un figura balanceándose con una cuerda atada a uno de los edificios cercanos, mientras más se acercaba se podía notar que era humanoide, cuando salió de la columna de humo se lo pudo ver mejor.

Ciertamente era humano, pero no se veía algún otro apéndice en su cuerpo, ni cuernos, cola, alas, u otra cosa. Además de que llevaba puesto un traje bien ajustado a su atlético físico, el traje era un leotardo de colores rojo, azul y negro. Partes azules en los costados de sus abdomen y espalda, también antebrazos y mitad de brazos, y en la parte inferior desde la cintura hasta la mitad de las piernas; las partes de rojo iban en hombros y centro del pecho bajando y formando un cinturón por encima de la cintura, en la otra mitad del brazo y los guantes así como también la parte de los piernas y pies a modo de botas de tela, con una parte roja en el centro de su espalda con la forma de una araña rechoncha también; la parte de color negro vienen a ser los patrones en forma de telaraña en las partes rojas y la figura de una araña de color negro en el centro del pecho. La máscara que cubría su rostro era roja con patrones de telaraña también, cubría su pelo sin dejar un solo mechón a la vista, y la parte que servía para que los ojos vieran era manchas de color blanco en forma de ojos afilado hacia el centro apuntando hacia abajo y hacia los lado apuntando hacia arriba.

El…. ¿humano enmascarado? aterrizo en la calle, entonces todos vieron que estaban cargando algo contra su pecho en una manta, él la destapo y se escucho el sonido de un bebe llorando. El ángel y el demonio abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y voltearon a ver al misterioso enmascarado con temática de araña, que se acercaba a los dos.

-"¡Hey! Disculpen….entrega especial para mamá" dijo el enmascarado con una voz masculina joven, entregando la pequeña bebita a su madre.

-"¡Mi bebe! Oh estas bien….*Sob* *Sob*, estas a salvo….*Sob* *Sob*" la madre abrazaba fuertemente a su bebita, el demonio la abrazaba a ella, ambos estaban muy felices.

-"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo la madre.

Todos se quedaron viendo el milagro frente a ellos, ese extraño enmascarado había entrada al edificio y rescato al bebe, algunos niños de los padres presentes que vieron esto tenían los ojos brillantes.

-"Mamá ¿él es un héroe?" pregunto una pequeña centauro a su madre.

-"Bueno es hora de irme…."

Dicho eso el héroe enmascarado apunto con su mano a un edificio e hizo sus dedos anular y medio hacia adentro de su palma, apretando en el medio de su palma y disparando una cuerda blanca que se pego en el edificio al que apunto, luego se impulso hacia ese edifico. Soltándose justo antes de poder chocar y usando sus manos y pies para agarrase al las paredes, todos observaban como trepaba el edificio….como si de una araña se tratara, luego el volvió a disparar otra cuerda de telaraña y se lanzo, columpiándose hacia otro edificio, soltando la cuerda y disparando otra para seguir columpiándose, siguió asiendo esto hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos, más dejando la imagen en los corazones de niños y adultos por igual….el nuevo héroe de su ciudad.

 **Cambio de escena, en….la ciudad de New York, en la azotea de un edificio.**

Es tarde para que las personas estén en las calles, lamentablemente los ladrones y otros malhechores, ahora mismo un grupo de asaltantes escapaban en un carro café clásico, después de su asaltoal banco. Habiendo perdido a la policía iban más lento por el callejón, detuvieron el carro y salieron para entrar a su escondite, pero entonces uno de ellos fue atrapado por una cuerda de telaraña y jalado hacia arriba mientras gritaba asustado, el otro rápidamente tomo el bolso lleno de dinero e intento escapar….pero otra cuerda de telaraña lo atrapo y lo jalo hacia arriba. Mirando a donde fueron jalados, uno puede ver a los dos ladrones enredados en una telaraña.

Después de entregar el dinero a los policías, el Hombre Araña siguió con su patrullaje de las calles, balanceándose de lado a lado. Mientras seguía pensando en…. ¿Qué algo estaba mal?

 **Cambio a POV: Petter Parker**

' _Un segundo…. ¿Qué no estaba en mi cuarto? ¿en otra dimensión con criaturas mitológicas en vez de seres humanos?_ '

*SNAP*

' _Hay no….mal momento para que ¡Se rompa la telarañaaaaaaaaaa!_ '

-"¡UUUUAAAAAHHHHH! ¿Qué pa-? Oh fue solo un sueño"

Bueno es mejor despertar en una cama que en el pavimento del suelo, después de caer desde 10 metros, digo eso normalmente mataría a cualquiera pero….yo soy diferente.

-"Como sea debería prepararme para la escuela, la señora Kimihara ya debe haber preparado el desayuno…. ¿Me pregunto si Himeno ya se levanto?"

No me sorprendería que no, esa chica tiene sueño pesado, y la peor parte es el hecho de que se deja caer de vuelta al cama…..con todo su peso. Sé que la primera regla de toda relación con una chica es jamás mencionar su peso, pero esta su madre le recuerda que si sigue haciendo eso hundirá el piso de su cuarto, el cual está en el segundo piso igual que el mío.

Levantándome de una vez me prepare para ir al instituto, poniéndome un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa blanca y un suéter crema blancuzco, solo falta mi saco.

-"Aaahhh me gustaba más ir con ropa casual, pero es otro mundo….uuummm bueno, debería ir a despertar a Himeno"

Saliendo de mi cuarto camino al fondo del pasillo, mientras recuerdo todo lo que paso. Una pelea con Oto y una explosión de su nuevo portal interdimensional me trajeron a este mundo, donde la humanidad evoluciono de una forma diferente, incluso los animales son diferentes.

-' _Todavía recuerdo mi reacción al ver esos animales con un par extra de patas, además de los 2 que tenían'_

La verdad estaba en un gran aprieto, fuera de mis poderes arácnidos, no tenía nada más que me ayudara a mezclarme en la sociedad de criaturas mitológicas humanoides, tuve mucha suerte de haber conocido a la familia Kimihara….y que me aceptaran en su familia, pero de todas formas necesitaba algo para parecer normal.

-"El señor Souta al menos me ayudo con eso, sorprende mucho pasara normal entre todos ellos, con esos cuernos falsos que fabricamos. Además de que ayer en la noche fue muy atareado"

Además de salvar a la pequeña de ese incendio, detener un carro fuera de control, evitar que una viga cayera en una acera por donde pasaba una familia de centauros. El trabajo del Hombre Araña nunca termina, pero está bien pues siempre ha sido así, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad….y me enorgullece ser uno de los dos que lo hacemos con orgullo, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Miles en la ciudad de las personas sirena?

-"¡Himeno, es hora de levantarse hay que ir a clases!

Entre a su cuarto y en efecto, estaba dormida como un tranco. Esta centauro de pelo largo naranja rojizo ondulado, con orejas de caballo algo grandes en la parte superior de su cabeza del mismo color que su cabello y linda piel rosa pálida es Himeno Kimihara. En esencia fue la primera persona con la que hice contacto….después de salir del bosque donde se abrió el portal, por supuesto que me cambie para que no viera mi traje, siempre llevo un set de ropa extra para ocultarme. Estaba paseando con sus padres cerca y yo termine cayendo justo en frente de los 3 esa noche, al principio se asustaron y Hime casi me acierta una coz al pecho, pero después de calmarlos….les explique mi situación.

Me invitaron a su casa y procedieron a explicarme todo, la forma en que los humanos evolucionaron, fuera de eso nada era diferente todos los demás continentes y países eran….casi normales, de hecho me entere que este país era Japón, felizmente tome un curso para aprender japonés, Tía May estaría muy feliz de ver que hice uso de todo lo que estudié….y ahora me siento mal porque tal vez no la vuelva a ver.

-"Himeno despierta"

Sacudir a alguien en la cama para despertarlo es un cliché de los mangas, pero la verdad si sigue dormida no tendrá tiempo para ducharse y-wooooaaaahhhhh.

.

.

.

.

Okay….no esperaba que me jalara con ella a la cama, debo salir antes de que.

-"Uuuuummmm….Peter-kun…. ¿Eh?"

-"H-H-Hola…."

-"¡KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

*¡SLAP!*

 **Saliendo del POV, Narración normal.**

En la sala de la casa de la familia Kimihara, en la mesa estaban todos sentados en la mesa. El padre Souta Kimihara y su esposa Rino Kimihara comían tranquilos mirando algo divertidos a su hijo y a al huésped que vivían con ellos, que lucía una marco roja en forma de mano en la mejilla. Había pasado un año y medio desde que se encontraron con lo que, en la ciencia biológica actual se consideraba un eslabón imposible de la evolución, un humano con solo 4 miembros sin ningún otro apéndice extra, ni cuernos u orejas grandes.

Fácilmente les asusto la primera vez que apareció frente a ellos, pero una vez escucharon su historia les fue fácil entender su situación ¿Cómo hubiera sido alguien de su mundo hubiera terminado en el del que él provenía? Si ellos lo hubieran entregado a las autoridades, seguro algunos científicos lo hubiera tenido de espécimen de laboratorio para investigación….un chico tan inteligente no se merecían eso, además de que después de pasar solo un mes con ellos y su hija ya se había encariñado con él….aún si ella no lo admitiera. Luego vino su interés por querer estudiar, con el problema de pasar normalmente como un humano normal, y la verdad la señora Kimihara no se lo pudo creer que los cuernos falsos sirvieran. Peter Parker, demostró tener una mente brillante, siéndole muy fácil aprobar el examen de ingreso al mismo instituto de Hime y asistiendo a su mismo grado educación. Un amigo más para su hija, además de sus dos amigas. Rino fácilmente aprobaba a Peter para que se case con su hija, y su esposo formo un lazo con Peter, casi como padre e hijo, pero seguro le tomaría más para aceptarlo como pareja para querida "Princesa".

-"Veo que Peter tuvo que ir a despertarte de nuevo Himeno, y como siempre le agradeciste de la misma forma" comento la madre centauro.

-"N-No fue mi intención, es que me sorprendí…."

-"¿Te sorprendió? ¿Cómo así?" inquirió ella, haciéndola ruborizar y desviar la mirada.

-"¡C-C-Como sea! Debemos irnos rápido Peter-kun, vamos" dijo ella terminando rápido su desayuno y llevando su plato al fregadero, luego paso cerca de su "Peter-kun" y lo jalo para que la acompañara.

-"E-E-Espera Himeno, debo poner los cuernos primero para salir"

Con todo listo ambos salieron de casa, caminando por la calle tranquilas, pues aún faltaba una hora. Tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con sus otros amigos, esperándolos en una esquina estaban dos chicas de la misma estatura, teniendo en cuenta que Peter tiene 1.77 m de alto y las dos le llegan a los hombros, una tiene el pelo rubio semi-claro corto esponjado en la parte baja con los ojos cerrados, tenia orejas de animal como un sátiro pero con unos cuernos a los lados rodeando su cabello y apuntando hacia los lados y una cola de burro de pelo rubio, de figura femenina pero no tan dotada como Himeno con su delantera copa D; la otra chica tenía una figura femenina también pero con leves característica masculinas, la típica marimacho como dirían, de pelo negro corto de estilo masculino con ojos azules oscuros, tenia orejas en punta y un par de alas de dragón y una cola corto delgada con punta de flecha.

-"Hola Kyoko, hola Nozomi" saludo Peter.

-"Oh la pareja del año llego" comento Kyoko, la medio medio-sátiro.

-"Oye déjalos, haras que Hime se desmaye, esta toda roja" dijo Nozomi, la medio-demonio.

-"Es por eso, o prefieres que diga que tu Peter-san tienen-"

-"¡C-C-CALLATE!" dijo rápidamente Nozomi ruborizada, luego miro a Peter y luego desvió la mirada "V-V-V-Vamos a llegar tarde, apresúrense" dijo adelantándose.

-"No eres nada honesta Nozomi, bueno vamos"

-"Hhhaaa nunca cambiaras ¿verdad, Kyoko?"

-"Si me das un beso tal vez cambie"

-"¡EEEEHHHHHH! ¡KYOKO-CHAN!" dijo sonrojada Himeno, no gustándole nada lo que dijo.

-"¡AHEM! Mejor vamos a clases" cambio el tema Parker.

-"Oh cierto, seguro la delegada también estará feliz de verte. Ella ya está interesada en ti, después del todo eres muy inteligente"

-"¡Eh! ¿Es eso cierto?"

-"Hime por favor, tenemos que ir clases"

Los 3 salieron corriendo para llegar a clases, para evitar ser regañados por la delegada Manami Mitama. Peter Parker, el Sorprendente Hombre Araña, Héroe de Nueva York y el mejor bromista de los héroes (opinión personal mía), ha sido transportado a un mundo similar pero diferente al suyo, donde sigue con su labor heroica. No importa en qué mundo este, siempre se puede contar con "El amistoso vecino" el Hombre Araña, para poder salvar el día.

 **Bien ahí está, fue una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada la verdad, pero siempre quise hacer un crossover con ese anime, y muchas veces pensaba usar otros personajes, hasta pensé en usar a Korzan en su forma Omni para darle una nueva vida, más calmada y con familia.**

 **Pero….quien mejor que Spiderman para ser el nuevo héroe de un mundo con criaturas mitológicas por personas, pero con problemas normales casuales. Seguro muchos saben que Peter fácilmente puede dejar su marca de muchas formas en este mundo, además de ser un héroe, es un genio, y también darle una o más chicas persiguiéndolo… ¿se imaginan como seria si se enteraran de su identidad como Spiderman?**

 **Por cierto el Spiderman que estuve usando en esta idea, es el de Marvel Spiderman, el mismo diseño del de la serie de Cartoon Network. Con su traje y lanzatelarañas normales, con movimientos del juego de Spiderman de PS 4, el Peter de esa serie animada queda mejo en este crossover pues es un anime escolar y sucesos de la vida, además de añadir a Miles, pero eso fue opcional. Incluso pensé que usar al Peter Parker de "El Soprendente Hombre Araña" y "El Sorprendente Hombre Araña: La Amenaza de Electro".**

 **Como sea, es solo una idea, no creo poder hacer la historia hasta liberarme de al menos dos de las que ya tengo, para eso debo terminarlas como se deben. Así que dejo esto para que otros puedan inspirarse, y tal vez….algún día se animen a escribir un crossover similar o con sus propias ideas. Gracias por leerlo, el siguiente que actualizare será el "Titán Demonio", para poder seguir con "Mad Paradox en la Escuela Mágica".**

 **Eso es todo, me despido y les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto de Crossover**

 **Bueno decidí hacer este One Shot de idea para una historia, que al igual que el anterior es muy posible que la haga, al terminar una de mis historias. En este caso es una historia crossover, con un OC de mi amigo OMEGA SANCTION, aquí están los datos:**

Full Name: is Liam McKnight.  
Height:1.78  
Appearance:He looks like as Ikki de fênix, with dark blue spiked hair. He also has a scar on his forehead.  
Age: 18-20 years old.  
Nationality:Irish/British  
Series: Black Lilith/Lilith Soft  
Dislikes:Rapists, Slavers, Child And women abusers, meddlesome people, corrupt Military and Politicians children.  
Likes: Coca-Cola, smoking, children(this is a secret), friends.

Personality: Liam is a vigilante/anti-hero who employs murder, kidnapping, extortion, coercion, threats of intent violence and torture in his battle against crime and demons.  
His brutal nature and willingness to kill has made him one of the most dangerous men alive. Due his past, he is proper to brooding moods, but shows his soft side to his friends and is good on comforting people. Liam is mostly a loner who doesn't likes of groupies and he puts a facade of not liking of children to push people far. He possesses a strong sense of justice and morality, he believes that he is going be sent to the hell when die, because of his brutal methods despite be for the sake of innocents. Showing a cynical and pessimistic streak on his character.

Liam also uses a mask which hides his identity, his helmet (that of his Berserker mode), when in mission. Due this, no one knows (except by Doctor Atlas, his Foster parent and friend in crime) he is the infamous Fatal Phantom. He actually doesn't cares if his enemies finds out his identity but he uses a mask to avoids people wanting gets knows him better or gets close to him. He does have skills similar to Frank Castle And have the same powers as Fatal Phantom.

He also is a master of disguise, and he often disguises himself as a student or janitor to infiltrates in places like politic officers or the Academy HijiriOsamu. No one would suspects of such disguise.

 **Son los datos del OC de mi amigo, solo cambie la edad y la altura, pues de esta forma, Liam podrá interactuar más con algunos personajes. Pues pienso agregar a las chicas de Zettai Jumpaku Mahou Shoujo. Misa Suzuhara será como su amiga de la infancia y la más íntimamente relacionada con él, además de las otras 3. Además se nos ocurrió poner el anime Triage X, para completar mejor la historia (esto claro, cuando termine una de mis historias), prácticamente será un vigilante de profesión con un grupo de médicos y demás personas jugando a ser vigilantes. Incluso estuvimos discutiendo poner a un Joker…como posible gran enemigo de Liam Fatal Phantom, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes saben que de haber un personaje como Joker en Triage X o el mundo de Taimanin, es como prácticamente poner la peor pesadilla de cualquiera…sea hombre o demonio.**

 **Incluso pensaba poner el nuevo anime de Mahou Shoujos donde estas son militares, ya que…bueno. La verdad encuentro ofensivo que en cualquier tipo de anime, las "Chicas Magicas" solo parecen sufrir cada momento de su historia, sé que es un estereotipo ahora pero ya párenle por favor.**

 **Como sea…espero les guste este primer One Shot de esta idea, espero dejen sus comentarios. Y después de este el siguiente será la historia de El Titán de Eostia, seguido del Boden Salvador de Eostia, el Titán Demonio y el capítulo 5 de El Overlord y La Hija del Rey Demonio.**

 **Una cosa más capaz este avanzando al mismo tiempo, con la ficha de Shin Gojira (Berserker), para Godzilla: Leyenda de la Tierra. Como sea empecemos con el One Shot, nada me pertenece salvo la idea para la historia, y el OC es propiedad de mi amigo OMEGA, a quien le agradezco mucho su personaje, ideas y apoyo para este One Shot (que tal vez algún día sea una historia). Sin más que decir empecemos.**

 **¿? POV:**

El mundo, la sociedad, las personas….están podridos por dentro. O al menos la gran mayoría, muchas personas dispuestas a todo para ganar poder, riqueza, y todo cuanto puedan desear, no importando que lo que quieren ya sea de alguien más o que en la búsqueda de saciar sus deseos egoístas….terminen destruyendo la vida de otros. Los más afortunados mueren, los más desdichados siguen vivos….con el pesado y doloroso recuerdo de todo lo que perdieron. Sea sus trabajos, sus amigos, sus familias….al perderlo todo, un hombre tiene dos opciones: hundirse en la más absoluta desesperación, hasta que la muerte acabe con su dolor; o puede seguir adelante para encontrar algo nuevo por lo que seguir su vida.

Sin embargo hay una tercera, algo que solo aquellos que se resignaron pero no se rindieron, aquellos consumidos por el odio y que desean nada más que venganza….poder disfrutar como destruyen a los que acabaron con sus vidas primeros. Para ellos esta justamente el camino de la venganza, la voluntad de buscar justicia por mano propia, no es….la mejor opción….en especial porque solo te hunde más en tu tristeza y odio. Prueba de esto son la historia, incluso en los videojuegos que jugaba de niño ví que nunca llevaba a nada bueno, como en God of War 3.

Incluso después de culminar su venganza, Kratos ya no tenía nada….ni siquiera un mundo en el que vivir, aunque supuestamente salió un volumen 4 de ese juego. Me pregunto ¿Qué fue de él al final? ¿Acaso logro sobrevivir después de apuñalarse? Y ¿A dónde fue después de quedarse sin nada?

Seguro le dieron un mejor final, Mamá y Papá…me solían decir que ningún final es verdadero….ni siquiera la muerte, que solo es un nuevo inicio. Al ser mi padre militar supongo que él aprendió eso de su trabajo, o al menos esa fue la idea que lo ayudo a seguir con su vida, además del grana amor que nos sentía a mi madre y a mí. Si es posible iniciar de nuevo….cuando has tocado fondo….y solo deseas ver a los que te quitaron todo, sufrir y gritar por piedad, entonces… ¿También podría yo….ser salvado?

 **Fin del POV, Narración normal.**

Tokyo es como cualquier ciudad, grande para todos, y por eso muchas veces es fácil pasar de alto las cosas terribles que pasan….muchas ocultas en las sombras, otras ocultados por personas codiciosas y podridas hasta la medula. Sin embargo estos últimos 2 años, un persona se vuelta una leyenda que infunde terror en estos bastardos, muchos muestran estar tranquilos pero internamente….se mueren del miedo por un día ser víctimas del hombre más temido en el país.

Pasando al lugar donde empieza la historia. De noche en un almacén de drogas y….otras "mercancías", donde un grupo de matones estaban haciendo guardia mientras dentro del gran edificio, cualquiera que pasara de chismoso recibiría una bala….sin advertencia ni explicación. Esas eran sus ordenes, aunque los 5 querían más entrar para poder ver y tal vez probar a las mujeres secuestradas, mercancía fresca que Kyoji Tobishiro ahora estaba entregando a los hombres que servían al dueño de industrias Black, esperando poder formar un acuerdo con el poderosos y famosos Edwin Black. Para eso eran la reunión de hoy, seguro nada podría salir mal.

Observando desde un contenedor de carga para exportación por barco, de entre los muchos que servían para ocultar este sitio. Una figura observaba el "nido de ratas", su próximo blanco en esta noche de patrullaje o más bien…."cacería", esperaba sea fructuosa y pudiera conseguir la información que buscaba.

La persona claramente era un hombre, de 1.78 m de alto, musculoso pero atlético. Vestido con un traje armado, con placas resistentes aún si eran semi-delgadas color negro en sus pectorales y abdomen, en el centro tenía una gema azul romboide pero aplanado de la parte superior; sus hombros, brazos y antebrazos tenían armadura blanca liviana, con guantes del mismo color acabados en puntas; la parte baja del traje que era pantalón eran algo holgados, pero quedaban justos junto a la armadura blanca en sus muslos y piernas, en este caso unas botas blancas de armadura liviana pero resistente; a nivel de la unión de sus hombros con el torso tenía dos adornos dorados con la forma de cabeza de lobo, uno a cada lado, que funcionaban de agarre para una cinta azul oscuro larga, la parte más grande pasaba encima de los hombros y la más pequeña al frente hacia abajo terminando en una hebilla dorada; también llevaba una capucha blanca en el traje, la cual tenía puesta y apenas dejaba ver una máscara negra con dos ranuras a modo de rectángulos apuntando en diagonal hacia el centro ya abajo, a nivel de los ojos. Resaltable también es el cinturón mecánico color blanco con detalles negros y azules, y con una gema azul marino en el lado izquierdo, la cual se comenzó a brillar….dejando salir una voz femenina.

- _"Las firmas de calor indican como 65 personas dentro, no contando a los que vigilan….además del bastardo de Tobishiro, es probable que solo haya un simple mediador de las empresas Black….no creo que consigas mucho de él Liam…"_ dijo la voz femenina de la IA en el cinturón.

- **"Lo que podamos sacarle servirá de todas formas, no es como si alguno de ellos vayan a salir con vida de ahí, conoces muy bien lo que pienso de la escoria como esa"** se escucho la voz alterada del hombre bajo la máscara.

-" _Es cierto….acabemos con esto, debes regresar y dormir te toca ir a la preparatoria, ya estás por terminar y graduarte"_

- **"Yo no le veo nada importante a eso…bueno empecemos la "caceria"…"**

Los 5 guardias estaban aburridos, solo miraban a los alrededores o jugaban con sus armas de fuego, rifles MK-14, no esperando mucha acción….hasta que dos de ellos sintieron algo perforar sus frentes, y un liquido bajar por sus narices. El disparo fue tan silencioso que los otros 3 no se dieron cuenta, hasta que escucharon a los 2 caer al piso, voltearon a ver esto 2 de los 3 restantes, pero antes de poder dar la alarma otros 2 proyectiles penetraron sus sienes hasta el cerebro, no saliendo por el otro lado claro. El último que quedaba, recién se dio cuenta de sus amigos muertos al darse vuelta para verlos, pero antes de poder voltear y apuntar a donde estuviera el atacante, sintió la boca de una pistola apoyarse en su nuca.

Sudando frío trato de hablar para hacer tiempo y tratar de escapar, tal vez matarlo si era posible. Pero antes de hablar solo escucho.

 **-"SSSHHHHUUUUU"**

Para luego sentir la bala ser disparada y caer al piso muerto.

 **Dentro del almacén**

Las labores de los que estaban dentro iban de vigilantes armados a cargadores, las jaulas con la "mercancía" estaban bien vigiladas, las cajas que traían drogas para múltiples usos, desde alucinógenos como magnificadores del placer. Entre los guardias habían demonios disfrazados o incluso ya transformados, muchos conversaban divertidos de tal vez sacar a algunas de la mujeres en las jaulas para divertirse un rato, luego devolverla y hacer pasar como si la "mercancía" seguía siendo "virgen".

En el cuarto de reuniones habían 7 personas, dos de ellos estaban hablando del trato, estos eran los únicos humanos los otros 5 eran demonios. Entre los dos tenemos a un gordo chaparro con lo que parece unos jeans azul oscuro y un saco del mismo color encima, nada bajo el saco lo cual deja ver su barriga, de pelo marrón oscuro corto, fuera de tener una sonrisa de idiota desquiciado y ojos de pupilas pequeñas. Realmente no era nada impresionante. El era Kyoji Tobishiro, actual cabecilla de su clan Yakuza, ahora mismo estaba buscando obtener la droga Platinum Lily.

Esta reunión con el mediador de las empresas Black, le daría la droga y solo le costó raptar unas cuantas mujeres, seguro serian para el gran burdel "Under Eden" del que tanto se habla. Recordaría darle una visita para ver que ta-

 **¡*CRASH*!**

 **¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!**

-"¡AH-¡" -"¡¿QUÉ MI-¿!" "¡DISP-¡"

De la nada se escucho un tiroteo afuera, pero parecían solo ser fuego recibido, sin que los otros los devolvieran.

 **Afuera de la oficina, segundos antes.**

Así de tranquilas que estaban las cosas, todo termino cuando la ventana encima de la puerta principal se rompió, muchos voltearon a ver….recibiendo balazos justo en medio de los ojos. Los demonios, entre 30 de los 58 individuos presentes, usaron sus brazos para cubrirse de las balas, endureciendo sus músculos y formando escamas.

- **"Silver Shooter: CASUL y JACKAL"**

Cuando terminaron de escucharse esas palabras, los demonios sintieron sus miembros y otras partes del cuerpo ser impactados y perforados por proyectiles más duros, muchos estos vieron sus brazos ser arrancados de su torso, además de sus piernas o sentir sus cuellos ser despedazados y su visión parecían dar vueltas….pues sus cabezas salieron volando.

Con la primera balacera, murieron 20 la mitad de humanos y demonios, los 20 demonios restantes fueron a atacar al individuo encapuchado, con máscara y armadura blanca, usando sus garras para atraparlo y desmembrarlo. Los18 humanos restantes buscaron cubrirse con las cajas y jaulas, mientras alistaban sus armas para devolver el fuego.

Cuando el hombre encapuchado toco el piso dio un gran salto para volver al aire, esquivando fácilmente a los demonios, y teniendo vista plena de todos los enemigos restantes. Girando sus dos revolvers en sus manos hacia los lados, luego dijo.

- **"Burning Punisher"**

Una lluvia de balas de color blanco azulino, que empezó por destruir a los demonios , despedazando cada parte de sus cuerpos, dejándolos peor que queso gruyer….casi como carne molida….ni una sola parte se podría reconocer. La lluvia de balas seso, lo cual dio la idea de que el enemigo estaba recargando sus armas, por lo que los 18 humanos salieron para empezar a devolver el fuego.

-"¡AHORA VER-¡"

 **¡*BANG*!**

El primero en salir para presumir, termino con su cabeza explotando en una lluvia de sesos y sangre, de los 17 solo 5 pudieron volver a cubrirse detrás de las jaulas, los otros 10 usaron su las cajas pero las balas simplemente las destruyeron, los tipos murieron acribillados y desfigurados….igual que los demonios.

Una vez más en el suelo, el enmascarado camino tranquilo hacia la oficina para interrogar a los que estaban dentro, los 7 tipos vieron esto como una oportunidad para dispararle, apuntaron a la cabeza y-

- **"Bullet Blitz" ¡*BANG*!**

El enmascarado dio un disparo diagonal hacia el piso en dirección a los 7, estos creyeron que fallo, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo….la bala disparada al suelo reboto de este, hacia uno de ellos. Entrando a su cráneo, luego saliendo de este reboto en costado del contenedor cercano, para perforar la cabeza de otro….paso lo mismo con otro, y otro, y otro. Hasta que las termino por romper cada candado de las jaulas, liberando a las mujeres cautivas, las cuales habían cerrado los ojos y tapado sus oídos durante todo el tiroteo.

Tímidamente salieron buscando algo con que cubrirse pues su captores apenas las dejaron en ropa interior, también buscaron donde esconderse por si algo malo pasaba. El enmascarado seguía caminando hacia al cuarto de reuniones, su objetivo estaba muy cerca, justo entonces salieron los 5 demonios restantes y los 2 humanos.

-"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?! ¡¿Sabes quien-"

 **¡*BANG*!**

Ese balazo que paso tan cerca de mejilla izquierda, calló al gordo de Kyoji, quien cayó de trasero al piso, mientras sus pantalones se mojaban y un liquido amarillento formaba un charco bajo su trasero.

- **"Eres un saco de carne…lleno de mierda y sangre, eso es lo que eres. Puedes largarte si quieres, no vales mi tiempo, solo tengo asuntos con los demonios…o con ese idiota a tu lado"**

El gordo estaba tan asustado que no entendió nada, su mente solo le decía que escapara, el sujeto al lado solo entrecerró los ojos y le asintió a los demonios y estos fueron a atacar al misterioso sujeto. Abrieron sus alas de murciélago y fueron a atacar, con rapidez el enmascarado esquivo cada zarpazo de sus atacantes….usando sus pistolas para dispararles en las uniones de sus miembros, fácilmente arrancándole uno brazo o una pierna, a dos les dio fácilmente en la cabeza y las hizo explotar, matándolos de un tiro.

Solo 3 quedaban, a los cuales les faltaba: un brazo derecho, un brazo izquierdo y las dos piernas, cada uno respectivamente. Entonces los 3 tomaron otras medidas para seguir peleando, al que le faltaban los pies los otros 2 demonios lo tomaron de la cintura con sus brazos restantes, y lo sostuvieron en medio de ellos. Este uso sus brazos para arrancarle la cabeza a los 2 que lo sostenía, luego su cuerpo desarrollo unos tentáculos que perforaron y fusionaron los cuerpo sin cabeza de sus amigos con el suyo. El resultado fue un demonio de 4 brazos muy musculoso y alto, y con cuatro alas.

- **"Espero que valgas la pena fenómeno…"**

Dijo el enmascarado para luego esquivar un zarpazo más rápido que los anteriores, apunto con sus pistolas y disparo pero la piel de este nuevo demonio era más resistente, además de que se regeneraba más rápido. Para esto volvió a activar sus revolvers en la forma Casul y Jackjal, disparando balas explosivas y perforadoras, lo cual dejo momentáneamente paralizado al demonio….que sostenía su abdomen para evitar que sus tripas cayeran al suelo, uno de la balas destruyo la piel de su abdomen.

- **"Gracias por el calentamiento extra…"Heavy Railgun"…"**

Para gran sorpresa de todos, el enmascarado tomo su cinturón mecánico, el cual formo un mango y luego un enorme cañón de doble salida atrás y adelante, su diseño era delgado con partes blancas y negras, con algunos adornos dorados. (Para mejor idea del diseño del cañón y la armadura aquí está el Link de la imagen de Deadly Chaser, solo el diseño del cañón y la armadura y su capucha: )

Con el cañón formado lo puso en su hombro derecho y apretó el gatillo, para disparar un misil que impacto con la cabeza del demonio. La fuerza del impacto la arranco, pues el demonio tuvo la idea de poder detenerlo mordiendo la punta del misil, así el misil con la cabeza del demonio en la punta se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones, y enfrente estaban Kyoji y el otro tipo….los cuales rápidamente se quitaron del medio….apenas escapando de la explosión.

Kyoji solo se fue, como todo un cobarde escapo en la noche, no le importo correr por la calle llena de gente que lo miraba y se burlaba que se había orinado en los pantalones. Ahora mismo solo pensaba en una cosa, alejarse de ese demonio blanco, ese "Fantasma".

De vuelta en el almacén, el mediador de las empresas Black que estaba encadenado a una silla, mientras gritaba de dolor…..la razón de esto. El enmascarado estaba cortándole con unas tijeras corta cadena, calentadas al rojo vivo cada dedo de los pies. Solo le quedaban 2 en cada pierna, el grande y el pequeño.

- **"Bueno ahora viene los de la mano…tal vez también deba arrancarte las uñas…con unas pinzas calentadas"**

-"¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO MÁS! *Sob* *Sob* *SoB* Te diré lo que quieras….pero por favor ¡Basta!"

- **"…Más te vale que así sea, y que sea la verdad…apenas he empezaba a torturarte como se debe….no querrás ver lo que aún me faltaba por hacer….Ahora habla"**

Completamente roto el tipo le dijo otros posibles puntos de "comercio" así como laboratorios secretos de desarrollo de demonios y armas, también le confirmo que el Secretario en Jefe Muneichi estaba encubriendo las acciones del Burdel "Under Eden" y que el administrador de este estaba relacionado con el bastardo, además de estar bajo órdenes directas de….Edwin Black. Solo pensarlo hizo a al enmascarado apretar los puños.

También revelo la ubicación del laboratorio, justo debajo de la Academia HijiriOsamu, bajo el control de Shigeru Washizu y Ryuji Kuroi, ambos demonios de alto rango. Dos nuevas presas para cazar, su trabajo se hizo más interesante. Hubiera preguntado más pero entonces una alarma llamo su atención.

- **"¿Qué pasa Frida?"**

 _-"Un grupo de personas se acerca"_

 **-"¿Policías?**

- _"No, parecen ser 5 mujeres y un hombre, tres de las mujeres son adultas jóvenes, los otros 3 son adolescentes de 17 y una de 15….me es fácil identificarlas. Las 2 adultas jóvenes son doctoras y la otra una enfermera en el hospital Mochizuki, de los adolescentes la más joven es una teen idol y los otros 2 son estudiantes"_

- **"No quiero conocerlos…deben de ser los dichosos "Black Label", siempre tuve una sospecha de que ese hospital estaba envuelto en algo, pero no en vigilantismo….Bueno ya tenemos lo que queríamos, vámonos. En cuanto a ti…ojala no te importe que te deje como…"un regalo"…"**

 **-** "¿Q-Q-Q-Qué vasa a hacer?"

- **"Ya lo veras…"**

Black Label, un grupo vigilante compuesto de miembros de un hospital, 2 estudiantes y una idol con afición por explosivos. Que se encargaban de extirpar los "tumores" de la sociedad, todo para cambiar el mundo para que sea mejor, ahora mismo se dirigían al almacén donde supuestamente se hacía contrabando de personas. la chica y el chico de 17 años en una moto, trajes de motociclistas de cuero, encaso del chico llevaba un casco reforzado anti balas de motociclista. La chica detrás de él con pelo blanco largo hasta la espalda inferior; una ambulancia los seguía, al timón iba una mujer con atuendo de enfermera blanco y pelo azul largo hasta la espalda baja y….una máscara de demonio de dientes grandes y un solo ojo al centro.

En la parte de atrás de la ambulancia estaban 2 mujeres doctoras, pese a sus atuendos. Una de pelo castaño hasta la cintura, tenia pantalón blanco y una chaqueta manga larga blanca, que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto, además que apenas contenía bien sus enormes senos copa H, con una katana ancestral a su lado izquierdo; la otra de pelo fucsia oscuro corto tenía un traje negro ajustado a su esbelta figura de pechos copa D, con botas de tacón alto, y con un rifle de francotirador de gran precisión. Siguiendo a la ambulancia estaba una camioneta vieja, conducida por una niña de 14 también de buen cuerpo con una máscara de hockie con pintura diferente.

Llegando al lugar, vieron la ventana del frente rota y las puertas semi abiertas y las luces apagadas, bajando del lugar fueron a inspeccionar. La enfermera tenía unas ametralladoras pesadas, el chico de la moto tenía una escopeta y la chica de pelo blanco un revolver plateado. Acercándose más abrieron las puertas, justo cuando las mujeres cautivas iban a salir, estas se asustaron pero la mujer de la katana y el rifle las calmaron para que no hicieran ruido. Las guiaron afuera a la ambulancia, habiendo traído mantas para arroparlas.

-"¿Qué paso aquí?" dijo la peliblanca molesta.

-"Encendere la luz" dijo la niña de 15 con pelo rosa.

Encontró el interruptor, las luces se encendieron para dejar ver, los cuerpos de los guardias muertos y otras criaturas que fueron reducidos a carne molida, fue algo impactante. La ultima parte en encenderse mostro a un sujeto con traje encadenado pero con una farol de aceite colgando sobre su cabeza, al cual estaba llorando de terror….habiéndose orinado incluso, el grupo le apunto pero sabían que no podría hacer nada, más bien le tenían lastima.

-"P-P-Por favor….a-a-ayuda"

-"¡¿Quién hizo esto?!" pregunto la mujer del rifle.

-"¡Esperen! Ese olor es…." Comento el chico del casco de motocicleta.

 **¡*BANG*!**

Se escucho un disparo, el farol de aceite encima se rompió y el aceite encendido cayó sobre el podre diablo. Rápidamente se encendió en fuego mientras gritaba de dolor, quemándose y muriendo en terrible agonia, gracias a la droga que el enmascarado le administro, la cual aumentaba la sensibilidad de la piel….al final sirvió para algo mejor que solo volver locas a las mujeres.

-"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! ¡FATAL PHANTOM!"

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes del que el fuego entrara a su boca quemando su garganta, las 5 personas miraron esto algo aterrados, la del rifle busco en la dirección de donde vino el disparo con la mira de su rifle.

 **¡*BANG*!**

Solo para que su rifle recibiera un disparo que destruyo la mira y la cámara la bala, dejándolo inutilizable. Los demás apuntaron sus armas también.

 **¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG! ¡*BANG*!**

Todas sus armas fueron destruidas por disparos también, lograron ver una silueta envuelta en sombras retirarse, pero nada más se logro a ver. Así termino esta noche de cacería para Fatal Phantom.

 **La mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de la Mansión del Profesor Atlas.**

Un chico de 18 años de edad, de musculoso pero atlético cuerpo, con cabello color azul oscuro acabado en punta y desordenado estaba durmiendo después de una "larga noche", hasta que.

- _"¡Despierta Liam! Tienes que ir a la preparatoria"_ dijo un extraño robot con forma pequeña muñeca, solo con brazos, cuerpo y una cabeza con dos ojos negros.

-"Déjame dormir….además nadie se molestara si me falto hoy….o mañana" dijo el chico con una voz grave y cansada.

- _"En ese caso….llamare a Misa para que venga a despertar-"_

-"Okay, okay ya me levante….que fastidio" se levanto de la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados y parándose para mostrar su 1.78 m de alto, además de su espalda con leves cicatrices, y en la parte del frente una cicatriz en el costado superior izquierdo, la cual estaba aún con hilo de cirugía.

- _"Recuerda que debes pedir permiso para ir al hospital Mochizuki, para que te retiren el hilo de tu herida. Seguro la Doctora Yuuko se alegrara mucho de verte"_ comento el pequeño muñeco robótico, a lo que Liam abrió su derecho dejando ver sus ojos azules.

-"Si como no….dime que ya está el desayuno, solo me baño rápido y bajo para irme de una vez, así podre evit-"

- _"Muy tarde, las chicas ya están esperando abajo en la sala, si hubieras despertado antes al menos las hubieras recibido afuera"_

Soltando un suspiro Liam se fue al baño para tomar su ducha y prepararse, llevo su ropa para cambiarse y bajar solo a desayunar y luego irse.

Ya con su uniforme: una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello y un botom más, con un pantalón negro y zapatos color marrón, y agarrando en su mano izquierda su blaizer negro colgándolo sobre su hombro del mismo lado. Bajaba las escaleras, a unos centímetros de estas estaba una hermosa mujer esperándolo, 17 años, de un 1.70, con una figura delgada y esbelta y un busto de copa-I+ que resalta junto a sus amplias caderas. Largas, delgadas y esbeltas piernas igualmente sus brazos. Su rostro fino, con cabello azul largo hasta la rodilla con unos mechones cortos en la frente y por medio de esta baja un mechón largo de pelo que se junta al lado izquierdo con su larga cabellera los costados de su rostro, unos hermosos ojos azul claro. Vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria, un camisa blanca sin botones y una falda negra corta hasta la mitad inferior de los muslos, medias blancas hasta la mitad de la pierna y unos zapatos marrones sin tacó. Su nombre es Misa Suzuhara, su amiga de la infancia y una de las personas más importantes para él….aunque él no lo admita.

-"Liam-kun, buenos días"

-"Buenos día Misa, no tenían que esperarme tu y las demás, se hubieran adelantado"

-"No….yo quiero ir contigo, no quiero alejarme de ti"

Dijo ella acercándose a él y abrazándose fuertemente a su pecho, Liam no dijo nada….solo la abrazo también pegándola contra su pecho, sus enormes senos se aplastaban contra sus pectorales. Poco a poco los dos sintieron como el calor del otro lo llenaba de tranquilidad y….deseo, ella subió la mirada y él la bajo, para luego darse un profundo beso….uno de amantes, ella se dejo llevar y metió sus manos bajo su camisa para tocar sus músculos, mientras él masajeaba levemente sus sebos haciéndola gemir un poco.

- _"Okay….no me molesta que expresen tan libremente cuanto se aman, pero….los están viendo en este momento"_ dijo el pequeño muñeco flotante para romper el momento.

Los 2 se separaron para ver al muñeco y luego ver a la entrada de la sala donde estaba el comedor, donde estaba 3 mujeres que vieron o que pasó. De las 3, dos eran de 1.50 m y la otra de 1.69 m, las tres vestidas con el uniforme de la academia. La más alta del grupo. De 17 años, tenía cabello rojo largo atado en dos colas de caballo gemelas a los lados de la cabeza, ojos color rojo-anaranjado, con una figura atractiva, bien proporcionada y un busto copa-H, una Ex-idol. Erika Kuramoto, amiga de Liam también; cerca de ella, una joven de 16 años, pelo azul oscuro lacio, largo y suelto hasta la cadera con ojos azules, su cuerpo delgado pero atractivo, incluso sus pequeños pechos copa B sobresalen bien definidamente en su uniforme dándole una belleza natural perfecta. Ella es Yui Nitta otra amiga de él; y finalmente la otra chica de 16 años, cabello rubio ceniza largo hasta la cadera, ojos rojos, con una figura similar a la de Yui y unos pechos pequeños igual de prominentes (copa B), con una expresión algo tímida, la cual cambio a una gran felicidad cuando vio llegar a Liam y se puso algo triste al verlo besarse con Misa. Ella es Kotone Sasaki otra muy querida amiga de él.

Erika miraba algo molesta y sonrojada a los dos, Yui solo sonreía algo divertida y sonrojada también, la pobre Kotone estaba toda roja y apenada al verlos actuar de esa forma. Liam se separo de inmediato y tosió levemente para luego caminar rápido y pasar a las 3, para ir a desayunar y poder ir a clases de una vez. Misa se quedo con las ganas de seguir siendo tocada por su amigo de la infancia, quedando algo insatisfecha de como termino.

 _-"Trabquila Misa, uno de estos días seguro tu y Liam consuman su amor, y te deja embarazada. Y yo seré la cuide de ti y el niño"_ dijo el pequeño muñeco robot a la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

-"Es un poco apresurado de tu parte decir eso Frida" dijo Erika enojada.

- _"Tranquila….estoy 100% segura de que eso pasara, después sigues tu Erika, luego Yui y finalmente la linda Kotone. De esa forma Liam ya no estará solo"_

Todo lo que dijo las hizo sonrojar y rápidamente fueron a buscar a su amigo para irse a clases.

Un hombre roto, que ha perdido cosas importantes para él, hará lo que sea para recuperarlas, pero rara vez se puede recuperar lo que perdiste. Liam McKnight lo perdió todo el día en que los demonios atacaron a su familia, matando a su padre y rompiendo la mente de su madre, al inyectarles sobredosis de drogas, después de matar a esos demonios….el quedo exhausto pero….el amigo de su padre el Doctor Atlas lo rescato a él y a su madre. Con ella en coma, Liam tomo la decisión de vengarse….hacerle pagar a cada demonio, cada bastardo que se atreva a pensar que está por encima de la ley…..y que piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera sin consecuencias. Ahora el es un espíritu que busca castigar y destruir a ese tipo de personas, el es….. **El Fatal Phantom.**

 **Bien hay lo dejo este One Shot, es una idea para un posible historia, además de la Spiderman. Pero esto será para cuando termine al menos 2 historias, las cuales pueden ser Jojo en Eostia y la mayoría de las Kuroino, pues son las que menos partes tienen y más fácil llegar a terminarlas, como sea terminado esto sigue el Titán de Eostia.**

 **Luego sigue La Llam Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo, y el siguiente será el Titán demonio o El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte. Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reto de Crossover**

 **Bueno empezare con este One Shot, es una idea que comente con mis amigos, una idea similar a lo que pensé antes…un crossover con Overwatch. En este caso sin embargo es un OC con los poderes de Set (el personaje de Dragon Blaze), uno de los Enneads y hermano de Osiris, inspirado en el Dios Egipcio del mismo nombre, pero en un mundo que combina magia y tecnología.**

 **Para esta historia funciona igual que con Críos en su historia, una segunda oportunidad para un villano por así decirlo, para convertirse en un Anti-Héroe. Todos sabemos (o al menos los que juegan y siguen la historia de Overwatch) que la organización estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pero como siempre pasa, no puedes hacer justicia para todos, en especial con el "arnés" del gobierno y aquellos que conspiran bajo la mesa, sin mencionar a los que se quedan con la envidia de un puesto mejor dentro del equipo. Al final problemas de afuera y adentro acabo con todo, y con los problemas aún en crecimiento, la sociedad empeorando, era obvio que al final los volverían a llamar…aunque no todos respondieran.**

 **Y la verdad no están avanzando mucho, pero también les haría bien más ayuda, sus principales problemas son Reaper (que parece casi intocable), Widowmaker y Sombra, ni que mencionar a Doom Fist. Para esto entrara Set, sus habilidades lo hacen un Killer en juego, lo cual alterare para la historia…un poco. El personaje OC me lo dio mi amigo Jefferson.**

Nombre: Elliot Spector

Edad: 17-18 (como Set, en este One Shot tiene 16 durante el experimento final)

Pelo: Color negro, largo hasta los hombros lacio.

Ojos: Color celeste azulino (se vuelven blancos verduzco en estado "Agente del Juicio", habilidad de Set como personaje)

Altura: 1.77 m de alto (1.80 con su armadura de Set)

Personalidad: Similar a Samuel Rodriguez Jetstream, de Metal Gear Rising, amigable y despreocupado, incluso después ser reacondicionado por Talon, y al despertar su poder como Set. Poniéndose algo serio en la batalla, más serio si el oponente es fuerte, pero además….no duda en hacer todo lo necesario para arreglar las cosas….aun si significa matar.

Historia:

Hijo del mayor del científico Charles Spector, quien estudiaba la astrofísica y ciencias paranormales en busca de nuevas respuestas para dar un nuevo salto en la evolución humana, las investigaciones de su padre lo pusieron a él y su familia en el blanco de Talon en sus inicios. En una operación, lograron capturarlo junto a su padre, ellos lo hicieron de él el primer intento para crear un arma letal, rompiendo su mente y moldeándolo para eso…y su padre ayudo en eso. Sin embargo Charles sabían algo más….el verdadero destino de su hijo, y eso fue lo que logro….al costo de borrar su memoria. Elliot era ahora algo más que humano, un Dios tal vez…bajo el nombre de Set, despertando como un ser superior y armado con el traje que su padre desarrollo con los conocimientos y poder de Mimir, destruyo el laboratorio…matando a su padre en el proceso, y escapo. Ahora es libre….de hacer lo que quiera en el mundo.

 **Eso es todo más o menos, ya que el nombre y personalidad es lo que Jefferson me dio, lo demás lo invente yo. Ahora viene el One Shot, en este caso, cubriré lo que paso, desde Zeltrech hablando con Charles, hasta el despertar de Elliot/Set y como destruyo el laboratorio para escapar al mundo, todo esto durante el la primera crisis Omnica. Pero las acciones de Set no serían notados sino hasta después de terminada la crisis y el inicio del problema con Talon, además de que Charles relatara acerca de su amistad con Angela, Fareah y Lena en el pasado.**

 **Listo con eso empecemos. No me pertenece nada salvo la idea para la historia, el OC es de posesión compartido con mi amigo Jefferson.**

 _ **Primera Entrada del Diario del Doctor Charles Spector, archivo de audio.**_

" _Cuando uno cree que…la ciencia ya lo ha logrado todo, esta nos sorprende con cosas nuevas, yo quería ser parte de quienes traeríamos el cambio al mundo. Los Omnicos fueron un avance importante, creamos una raza nueva que compartiría el mundo con nosotros, claro que ahora….las cosas no son así, pues empezaron los problemas con ellos. La llamada Crisis Omnica"._

" _Como me gustaría estar contigo Elen, junto a nuestra hija Jean y nuestro hijo…Elliot. Pero no….estoy atrapado en el laboratorio de una nueva organización de terroristas, ayudándoles a romper la mente de nuestro hijo, para volverlo un arma. Cualquier padre se hubiera suicidado antes de hacerle semejante cosa a su hijo….pero yo sé algo, se me fue revelado no solo su futuro si no que…en lo que él se convertirá cuando todo termine, será lo que este mundo necesita….me dolerá romperlo, convertirlo en alguien más…ya no se acordara de mí, ni de ti Elen o de su hermanita. Incluso olvidara a esas 3 compañeras con las que jugaba de niño"._

" _La pequeña Angela, que recién me enteré perdió a sus padres en la guerra con los Omnics, ella siempre disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con él. Recuerdo que una vez los encontramos dormidos….bien acurrucados en la hamaca de nuestra casa de verano, sus padres comentaban que un día ellos terminarían juntos"._

" _La pequeña hija de Ana Amari, Fareah. Ambos empezaron mal al principio, ella solía molestarlo por ser muy ocioso o a veces restarle importancia a la justicia. Solían pelearse pero incluso con los entrenamientos de su madre, Elliot fácilmente la derrotaba, aun si eran muy cercanos….sea como rivales o amigos. Ana dijo que era el primer chico en lidiar soportar a su hija"._

" _Y en caso de la pequeña Lena Oxton. Una niña con gran espíritu aventurero, que soñaba con ser piloto…seguro ya es una. Ella siempre se le subía a la espalda para dar un paseo, recuerdo como te molestaba Elen….que ella se lo llevara a explorar, desde bosques donde habían lobos, o escalar pendientes rocosas, era peligroso seguro….pero eso fue un buen ejercicio para los dos y reforzó su amistad"._

" _Como deben haber cambiado, seguro saben también de secuestro de Elliot, tal vez aún esperan que regrese a salvo. La verdad es que él no volverá, al menos ya no como Elliot"._

 _ **Segunda Entrada del Diario del Doctor Charles Spector, archivo de audio**_

" _El procedimiento para la mejora de Elliot fue un éxito, y el traje que fabrique para él, único en su clase y que solo él puede usar, está listo. Una vez despierte como Set, el traje será uno con él, pudiendo invocarlo en el momento que quiera, desplegándose desde su contenedor fijado en su espalda. Curiosamente tiene la forma de un escarabajo egipcio, de color marrón cobrizo al igual que el traje desplegado. Cuando investigaba la posibilidad de conseguir desarrollar ciencia para crear magia, y se me dio los conocimientos para esto, no imagine que sería tan poderoso, el traje de mi hijo es prueba de eso…..no hay tecnología que compita con esto"._

" _Ese sujeto….Zelrecht tenía razón al decir que el mundo es más grande de lo que aparenta, fuera del nuestro….mirando al espacio quería encontrar esa respuesta, lo encontré….junto al destino de mi hijo. Él me dijo que el alma de un ser de otro mundo reencarnaría en él, un antiguo guerrero de otro mundo, pensé que sería algo bueno pero….ahora que debo forzar su despertar, destruyendo la mente de mi hijo para que sea otro….ese pecado se ira conmigo al infierno"._

" _La Crisis Omnica sigue, pero ahora tenemos una esperanza….Overwatch, realmente es algo tranquilizador que hay quienes desean mantener a salvo el mundo, pero seguro Talon se encargara de causar más caos….felizmente ellos no usaran a mi hijo para eso. Este será mi último audio, hoy es el día de prueba final, hoy es el despertar de mi hijo como Set….hoy también moriré, un justo castigo por mi pecado. Solo espero que algo de Elliot aún quede en la mente de nuestro hijo….y los encuentre a ustedes dos….Elen te amo tanto, espero me perdones, y Jean mi niña, me de tristeza no haber estado presente mientras crecías….al menos tu hermano estará para protegerlas. Esta son las últimas palabras de Charles Spector….las cuales tal vez nunca escuchen"._

 **Narración Normal**

Un hombre de 57 años terminaba de grabar su último audio mensaje, vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio, encima de una camisa verde oscuro y con pantalones negros, calzando zapatos negros. Su cara demacrada por la tristeza y el trabajo duro que hacía en las instalaciones secretas de Talon. Su pelo antes negro ahora era gris con hebras blancas en algunas partes, sus ojos celestes detrás de sus lentes rectangulares de montura metálica, miraban un portarretratos frente a la consola donde grababa su audio. Una familia compuesta de él, cuando tenía 50 años; abrazando a una mujer de 44 de ojos verdes y pelo marrón largo hasta la cintura atada en una cola de caballo. Con una chompa verde manga larga y una falda larga color purpura oscuro. Al frente de ellos estaban un niño de 7 años de pelo negro corto, con ojos celeste azulino, vestido con un polo amarillo y unos shorts café claro; cargando en sus brazos a un niña de 4 años, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño arreglado en coletas gemelas a los lados, vistiendo un vestido rosa de una pieza. Todos sonriendo a la cámara ese día.

- _'Todo cambia, pero incluso si no es igual….los recuerdos, buenos o malos, duran por siempre….Espero queden algunos en tu mente Elliot, no olvides que somos tu familia….sin importar quien seas a partir de ahora'_

 **-"Doctor Spector, la prueba se iniciara en 3 minutos, se solicita su presencia en la sala 7"** se escuchó en los altavoces del cuarto.

Levantándose de su silla y arreglándose su bata, camino a la puerta para salir al pasillo.

-"Llego la hora…"

Llegando a la sala 7 de contención. Fue recibido por otros doctores y un platón de 18 soldados de Talón. Llevando sus uniformes y armaduras negras con sus cascos rojos, rifles de asalto para acabar con los desertores, y en este caso contener al sujeto de prueba por si pierde el control. En la parte al fondo de la sala, dividida por un vidrio reforzado, estaba 4 arneses metálicos sosteniendo brazos y piernas del sujeto de prueba. El joven Elliot que aparecía en la foto, ahora con 16 años pero un cuerpo de un joven adulto, gracias a los tratamientos para mejorar su condición física pero no sobre exagerando el crecimiento muscular, llevando un trajo negro de cuerpo completo ceñido, un nano traje para protección, mejora muscular y curación. Su mente fue reacondicionada para mejorar sus reflejos y procesos cognitivos, y también suprimieron sus emociones para mayor efectividad, aunque parece que no resulto bien del todo…aún pueden registrarse respuestas a estímulos neuronales. Por eso tenían la seguridad, por si debían deshacerse de él.

Sin embrago esperaban no tener que hacerlo, pues fue una gran inversión para Talon, los avances del doctor Spector eran excepcionales y le darían acceso a tecnología muy superior a lo actual. Y el primer prototipo seria probado en su hijo, esperaban poder adaptar la tecnología del traje nombre código: **"Scarab",** al Doomfist, ahora que un nuevo sucesor fue encontrado.

-"Doctor Spector, empecemos con la prueba final, el sujeto está estabilizado física y mentalmente. Solo queda probar el traje **"Scarab"** , entonces el proyecto estará listo, una vez despierte….la mejor arma pertenecerá a Talon" dijo el comandante a cargo de la instalación.

-"Por supuesto, es hora de que mi hijo despierte"

Los soldados apostados prepararon su armas, unos brazos robóticos bajaron un dispositivo en forma de escarabajo, que parecía estar hecho de un zafiro azul (tanto el cuerpo como las antenas que sostenían un zafiro redondo pequeño en la parte superior), el contorno alrededor del cuerpo estaba hecho de un metal dorado. Este saco sus 6 patas y las movía desesperado por aferrarse a algo, poniéndose más ansioso….mientras más se acercaba a al dormido Elliot. Una vez llego lo más cerca posible, se escapó de sus agarres y se paró en el centro entre pecho y el abdomen de Elliot. Luego comenzó a formar una red dorada metálica. Luego formo placas armadas de color marrón metálico en: pectorales, costados del abdomen, hombros, brazos y antebrazos, cintura, muslos, piernas y pies. También se formó un cuello de metal y un casco que parecía el rostro de Chacal de hocico aplanado largo y orejas largas rectas hacia arriba y levemente inclinado hacia los lados, en la parte de atrás del casco salían algo similar a correas con punta verdes a modo de cabello, el casco tapaba la cabeza pero dejaba ver el rostro, bueno al menos los ojos y boca, curiosamente alrededor de los ojos se formó lo que parecía un tatuaje egipcio. En la parte de atrás de su cintura salía una cola metálica delgada que acaba en una punta larga y ancha verticalmente. (Aquí está la dirección donde pueden ver las imágenes del personaje para ver como es el traje: wiki/Exalted_Set/Gallery)

Todos vieron sorprendidos la rapidez del acoplamiento exitoso de la armadura, la forma que tomo la armadura recordaba a un dios egipcio, en especial el casco. Ahora solo faltaba despertar al sujeto de prueba, Charles haría los honores para esto, acercándose a un interruptor para dar una leve carga eléctrica para despertarlo.

-"Por favor Doctor, termine con el proyecto, active el arma **"Deadly Scarab"**..." dijo el comandante.

-"Creo que mejor le queda el nombre…. **"Set"** …."

Activo el interruptor, la carga eléctrica hizo el cuerpo convulsionar un poco, luego Elliot abrió los ojos….quedándose tranquilo un momento. El comandante asintió complacido, los doctores además del Doctor Spector, aplaudieron por el éxito del proyecto….pero se callaron, cuando el recién nombrado **"Set"** comenzó a jalar con fuerza sus manos, liberándose de sus arneses y luego jalando sus piernas para liberarlas también.

-"Aaarrrggghh… ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!..." grito con fuerza como si se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, tirando sus brazos a los lados, saco dos espadas medianas encorvadas hacia adelante, con guardias en forma de escarabajo y de hoja color jade azulino.

-"¡Maldición, disparen!"

A la orden los soldados abrieron fuego, pero las balas solo rebotaban de la armadura, sin siquiera rayarla. Set miro a sus atacantes para que luego una placa metálica tapara completamente su rostro y los ojos del casco brillaron de color blanco verduzco. De la parte de la armadura donde se une los hombros al torso, salieron dos alas mecánicas con forma de caparazón de escarabajo abierto, con dos partes debajo de esto que parecían las alas de unos….al activarse emitían una luz verde blancuzca y se agitaban….haciendo el inconfundible sonido del aleteo de un escarabajo.

Rápidamente voló contra ellos y los descuartizo brutalmente, sus armaduras no los protegían para nada de sus espadas, el comandante envió a 20 soldados más. Pero al abrir la puerta, Set rápidamente entro a la sala de observaciones, parándose frente a Charles y los otros doctores que temblaban de miedo, más el padre solo miraba a su hijo derramando una sola lagrima.

-"Ahora eres libre….hijo mío, cuídate mucho"

 ***SLING*… ¡*THUD*!**

La espada de Set perforo el pecho de su padre, a quien no reconoció, luego la saco y lo dejo caer al suelo para que muriera desangrado. Mirando a los otros presentes en la sala, afirmo su agarre en sus espadas, los soldados dispararon….pero él rápidamente se movía sin que una bala lo tocara, para luego acuchillarlos. Era una masacre, el comandante aprovecho para salir del cuarto y cerrar la compuerta, corriendo al núcleo de datos de la base para tomar los datos recopilados del experimento, muestras de sangre para clonación y todo lo que pudiera salvar.

Set cortó las puertas y salió en búsqueda de más víctimas, soldados y doctores fue lo que más encontró, los soldados disparaban y lanzaban granadas para cavar con él, pero Set solo esquivaba y golpeaba las granadas para devolvérselas. Una alcanzo a entrar en el cuarto de armas y municiones de la base, los sistemas de supresión de incendios estaba destruido gracias al tiroteo de los soldados contra Set.

El comandante llego al núcleo de datos, preparando la descarga de información, pero encontró que los datos del proyecto **"Deadly Scarab"** habían sido eliminados. Ni siquiera estaban los esquemas de la armadura **"Scarab"** , todo estaba vacío, esto le dejo 2 opciones: irse de la base sin nada de información, y ser ejecutado; o quedarse y morir a manos del arma que se supone debía presentar a sus superiores.

* **SLING***

 **-** "¡Aaaagggghhhhh!...M-m-m-m-maldición…"

Al final la espada de Set perforo su corazón por la espalda, sacándola contemplo su trabajo, siendo alertado por alta voz que la base se iba a autodestruir. Set voló rápidamente de pasillo en pasillo buscando la salida, encontrando el hangar donde habían aviones de carga y de asalto, su visor le indico los interruptores para abrir la compuerta y escapar, mientras explosiones destruían el interior de la base.

En la sal de pruebas. Charles se apoyaba en la consola desde donde había borrado los datos de su investigación y el proyecto, y luego activaba la autodestrucción con la llave maestra que le quito al comandante. Con su trabajo hecho se sentó en el suelo a esperar la muerte, mientras miraba la foto de su familia, soltando unas lágrimas de tristeza.

-"Eres libre hijo….ayuda a salvar este mundo, o destrúyelo. Es tu decisión….Elliot"

 **¡*BBBOOOMMMMM*!**

La base secreto exploto, a la distancia en un barranco Set observaba eso, un minuto después se impulsó y salió volando para perderse en el horizonte de la noche oscura. Su futuro incierto, pero libre de decidir lo que él quiera.

Elliot Spector, Set ¿Qué será de él en este mundo? Con Overwatch, Talon y muchos otros grupos, solo queda esperar lo mejor.

 **Bueno ya lo termine, como dije es un solo un One Shot, me gustó la idea de usar a Set de Dragon Blaze. Pero aún tengo en mente la historia crossover de Alucard en Overwatch, incluso planeaba usar personajes como Rocket y Groot, y elementos del nuevo juego Sekiro.**

 **En este no hay Omake, así se queda en solo 2 000 palabras a más, contando esto último. Ahora bien, como ya casi nadie deja comentarios, consulto con mis amigos que historias serán las siguientes en ser actualizadas, y las más sugeridas son:**

 **-Por pedido de mi amigo OMEGA, un segundo capítulo del One Shot de Fatal Phantom.**

 **-De mi parte, también un segundo capítulo de Spiderman en Centaur no Nayami.**

 **-Luego viene la actualización de Jojo en Eostia, para avanzarlo y terminarlo de una vez.**

 **-Y finalmente, una de mis favoritas. Ichigo Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos.**

 **La idea de mis amigos me gusto, pero tal vez termine subiendo primero el de Peter que el de Fatal Phantom, a algunos recuerdo que les gusto ese One Shot, y ese capítulo estaré usando el primer episodio del anime. Eso sería todo, espero les guste este corto One Shot, y al menos dejen un comentario. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reto de Crossover**

 **Bueno estoy empezando con esto, a algunos les gusto el One Shot que puse de Spiderman en Centaur no Nayami, así que mis amigos me recomendaron subir un segundo capítulo. En esta parte será puro eventos de la vida, no mucha acción heroica, salvo uno que otro Flashback de trabajo clásico de Heroe.**

 **En esta parte Peter, estará en su ensayo con Himeno, ya saben la parte de la obra de la escuela. Por supuesto esta la parte de que….seguro todos estarán de acuerdo que Peter puede fácilmente cargar a Himeno, si ha cargado autos y a veces tranvías, etc. Tal vez ponga un momento con las demás chicas como: Nozomi, Kyoko y Manami.**

 **Eso sería todo, así que empecemos con el capítulo. No soy dueño de nada, salvo la idea para la historia, me pregunto si algún día alguien hará su versión de crossover con esta idea.**

 **POV: Peter Parker**

Saben….si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida se pondría más rara de lo usual, le diría.

- _"¡Oye! Me mordió una araña modificada y ahora puedo trepar por las paredes, y vivo una vida secreta como un Héroe enmascarado"_

Pero teniendo en cuenta donde estoy ahora, en un mundo o más bien otra versión de la tierra con seres humanos que evolucionaron….al punto en que el género "humano" se aplica a: centauros, demonios, ángeles, sátiros y demás….digamos que la idea de una aún más rara que esta, ya no es posible ¿Verdad?

 **Narración Normal**

En las escuelas todo puede ser divertido y aburrido, según la vida que quieras tener, por supuesto están los eventos más normales como las obras teatrales. Siendo este el caso de la actual escena en el aula, donde una centauro y un supuesto "sátiro" (*Ehem* Héroe Aracnido *Ehem*), están practicando la escena de la obra, la cual involucra un príncipe y una princesa….dándose un beso.

*¡SMOCH!*

-"¡¿Uuummm?!" Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-"¡Uuummm!" Himeno tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rosadas.

-"¡Hah!" abrió la boca, más no los ojos, de la sorpresa una sátiro de pelo rubio claro. A su lado su amiga de pelo negro corto desordenado pero voluminoso con alas de dragón y cola de demonio.

-"¡Oh!" dijo una chica de pelo azul largo hasta el cuello y ojos azul oscuro, con orejas de conejo y cuernos de cabra laterales. Acompañada de una chica de pelo rubio ocre también largo hasta el cuello con ojos azul oscuro, con orejas de conejo y un cuerno en la frente como de unicornio pero pequeño. Las 2 con uniforme y suéter amarillo de la escuela.

-"¡Ah!" dijo la delegada al ver eso, un chica de pelo blanco largo y ojos azules, con alas de ángel. Que conversaba con un compañero, también ángel, de pelo rubio cremoso de ojos verdes y menor estatura.

-"¡Huagh!" se sorprendió y preocupo un chico súcubo alto, de pelo negro corto esponjado, con orejas en punta largas y que con un chico obeso de orejas de gato y chato llevaban unas escobas fuera del salón.

Habían otros alumnos, sátiros con orejas de conejo, y súcubos, así como chicas con orejas y cola de gato. Que miraban la escena sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que la "princesa" de la clase tendría el valor de dar el primer beso….al chico que le gustaba, y que era obvio que también atraía a sus dos amigas, y la delegada del salón.

-"¡A-A-A-A-AH! H-H-H-Himeno ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que estas…?!" dijo Nozomi ruborizada.

-"¿Eh?" dijo la centauro aún ruborizada mientras Peter se separaba un poco de ella.

-"Hime….solo era una práctica, no tenía que ser….de verdad" aclaro Peter, para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-"P-P-Pero….lo decía en el guión"

-"¡En serio!" pregunto Kyoko, que junto a Nozomi revisaron sus guiones, igual Peter y los demás alumnos, en especial la delegada que se sintió algo enojada de lo que ella hizo.

-"¿En dónde?" pregunto Nozomi acercándose a ver el de la centauro, pues no decía nada en el de los demás.

-"A-A-Aquí"

Presentando su guión para que lo viera, la pequeña demonio reviso el guión, encontrando que alguien escribió "¡Obligatorio! Hacerlo de verdad"….escrito a mano en la hoja. La delegado volteo a ver a su compañero pues él repartió los guiones, este confirmo que no fue él y Kyoko razono que alguien más lo hizo.

-"Pero nos dieron el guión hoy" dijo Nozomi.

-"Uuummm Hime….a ti ¿No te lo dio Komori?" pregunto Peter, y ella asintió confirmando las sospechas de este.

Nozomi fue la primera en actuar, buscando con la mirada al mencionado, el chico súcubo que sacaba las escobas con su amigo el gato obeso. Que trataba de salirse sin que lo vieran, después de atraparlo, recibió una patada a la cara de parte de la pequeña chica demonio, que lo mando contra la pared detrás de él. Ella se acercó y lo miro con seriedad.

-"No huyas"

-"B-Bueno yo…."

Peter recordaba bien ese momento, estaban haciendo la votación para decidir al príncipe de la obra, pues Himeno fácilmente quedo con el papel de princesa. Curiosamente los pusieron a él y a Komori para votación, se hubiera quedado a ver cómo fue la votación….pero entonces recibió en su auricular un llamado de la policía respecto a una persecución pasando cerca del colegio, se levantó y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Con su traje bajo su uniforme, saco su máscara y se impulsándose con su telaraña en la reja de la entrada. Minutos después logro detener el carro y regreso a la escuela, cansado y llegando tarde, pero encontró a la delegada que anuncio que Komori uso sobornos para poder ganar la votación y que por eso él sería el príncipe, para molestia de la delegada.

-"….Yo iba a ser el príncipe…." Decía el chico apoyado en sus manos y rodillas en el piso.

-"Tú te lo buscaste….Hime ¿realmente pensabas besar a Komori" pregunto Nozomi después de dejar al chico auto-compadecerse.

-"B-B-Bueno, no…."

-"Cierto, seguro que le gustara más besar a Peter" dijo Kyoko casualmente.

-"¡K-K-K-K-KYOKO-CHAN!" dijo alarmada Hime.

-"¡OYE! No digas eso" dijo Nozomi enojada.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Querías ser tú la que lo bese?" dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

-"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-¡? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Seguro a ti si te hubiera gustado"

-"Si, me hubiera gustado" su respuesta tranquila y sin duda casi las hace caerse de cara al piso.

-"¡Oh, que cariñosa!" "Son unos bonitos celos" dijo la sátiro de pelo azul que molestaba a Nozomi, junto a su compañera alicórnio de pelo rubio ocre.

Peter solo se mantuvo callado, mientras pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a Miles, quien se fue a ser el héroe en la ciudad de las sirenas. Justo entonces la rubia de cuerno de unicornio sintió su celular vibrar, sacándolo para ver que era, se emocionó mucho al ver la alerte de video que le llego.

-"¡Ah! Un nuevo video del "Hombre Araña", parece que detuvo unos ladrones que pasaban cerca de la escuela" dijo la alicornio, llamada Inukai Michi.

-"¡En serio! ¡Déjame ver Michi!" dijo la sátiro con cuernos de carnero, Mitsuyo Akechi, acercándose para verlo con ella.

Algunos de los estudiantes quisieron ver la noticia también, sacaron sus celulares para buscar en internet la noticia, viendo el video grabado por un transeúnte que logro sacar el suyo para grabar la acción.

-"¡Wow! No solo detuvo a los ladrones que iban en el auto, también evito que chocara contra un bus" comentaba las chicas gato reunidas viendo el video.

-"¡Hump! No le veo la gran cosa" dijo Komori celoso de lo popular que el tal "Hombre Araña" se estaba volviendo en la ciudad.

-"¿Bromeas? Su acciones han ayudado mucho a las personas en la ciudad….de hecho escuche que hay otro "Hombre Araña", en la ciudad de las Sirenas" dijo emocionado el hombre gato gordo.

-"Si, también lo escuche yo, dicen que su traje es negro y rojo. Y parece ser más joven que el de aquí" dijo Mitsuyo.

Himeno, Kyoko y Nozomi escuchaban esto algo alegres, ellas escuchaban historias del nuevo héroe de la ciudad, un hombre con la capacidad de trepar paredes y lanzar telas de sus manos….llamado el "Hombre Araña". Se convirtió en un gran símbolo de la justicia, y sus acciones ayudaban a la policía, bomberas y otras personas, siempre amable, dando una que otra broma para aliviar la tensión de la situación. Se convirtió en una inspiración para grandes y pequeños, aunque ahora había salido un tal Ronald Hason, encargado de un diario nuevo en la ciudad, que llamaba al héroe una "Amenaza" y que solo estaba fingiendo ser un Héroe de desastres que él causaba para verse bien.

-"Sin importar lo que ese viejo haga, el Hombre Araña siempre será un héroe para los que saben que lo es" dijo Nozomi.

-"Me pregunto ¿Qué le pasara por la mente para hablar tan mal del Hombre Araña?" preguntó Hime.

-"Seguramente nada, solo lo hace para demostrar que la prensa puede vencer lo que sea, no hay nada que disfruten más lo líderes de diarios que difamar a alguien" dijo Kyoko.

- _'Dímelo a mí, pensé que me libraría al menos de Jason y sus calumnias, pero incluso en este mundo hay uno'_ pensó agotado Peter.

-"¡*EHEM*! Es suficiente con las noticias, tampoco deben alborotarse por un simple beso" dijo la delegada Manami.

-"Oh un simple beso, que bien pudo haber sido contigo"

-"A-A-Ah u-u-uuummm….Como sea, no cuenta si es entre amigos ¿Verdad? ¡Continuemos!" dijo muy ruborizada por el comentario de Kyoko.

-"B-B-Bueno…. ¿Continuamos entonces….Peter-kun?"

-"Eh….supongo que sí"

Terminado el ensayo de la obra y las clases, todos salieron para irse a casa, ya era tarde y el cielo estaba pintado de naranja. Peter Parker iba caminando junto a Himeno, Nozomi y Kyoko. Las chicas hablaban un rato, con Nozomi quejándose de tener que hacer una obra, Kyoko decía que era culpa de la delegada, pero a Himeno la parecía muy divertida la actividad.

- _'Bueno, esta vida no está mal esta vida. Aunque me gustaría ver a Tia May, ojala el Señor Stark y los demás estén cuidando bien de ella'_ pensaba él.

-"¿Te parece?" preguntó Nozomi a Himeno.

-"Seguro que sí, pudo besarse con su querido Peter-kun ¿Verdad?"

Ante ese comentario, Himeno y Nozomi se ruborizan, la demonio se queda roja y se queda con una mirada soñadora mientras se imagina a Peter y ella…dándose un beso. Kyoko se sorprende de su reacción pero decide preguntar algo más a la centauro pelirroja.

-"De todos modos, eres muy buena actuando, Hime"

-"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Himeno. El papel de princesa te queda perfecto ¿ya lo interpretaste antes?" pregunto Peter uniéndose a la conversación.

-"¡Eh! A-A-Ah sí. Hice de princesa en secundaria, en primaria y en preescolar"

-"No me digas que ¿también en guardería?" dijo Kyoko.

-"Por supuesto, era la princesa de papa. Tal vez por mi nombre"

-"No creo que más bien por tu personalidad"

-"Hubiera estado bien como un extra ¿no?"

-"¿Empezó a presumir?"

Peter solo sonrió divertido, fue un buen día sin duda. Mañana….bueno toca más ensayos

 **La mañana siguiente, en el salón.**

En la clase estaban todos, habiendo terminado el ensayo del beso entre Himeno y Peter, de forma actuada y no real para alegría de Nozomi y Manami. Justo llegaron Mitsuyo e Inukai con el traje de princesa de Hime, ella se lo probo quedándole muy bonito, incluso Parker se tomó su tiempo para admirarla. Hubiera sido mejor….si la chica de pelo azul y cuernos de carnero, no se hubiera puesto a darle una explicación de su disfraz….con un largo resumen como toda fanática de los disfraces que era.

-"Te puedes imaginar cómo es cuando habla del disfraz del Hombre Araña, estoy segura que daría lo que fuera para poder tocarlo" comentaba Inukai que caminaba junto a la delegada después de darle su vestido purpura oscuro de reina.

-"Pero bueno….creí haberlo hecho más grande, pero se ve muy ajustado" dijo Mitsuyo, lo cual dejo deprimida a la centauro pensando que subió de peso.

-"Jaja….creo que se le bajo la moral a Hime" comento Peter mientras se probaba su atuendo de príncipe, una camisa blanca con pantalones negros vitoreanos y medias largas, y un blaizer negro con hombreras militares.

En ese entonces vinieron el grupo que hace los escenarios, pregunto si podrían traer los balcones de madera que fabricaron para probar si servirían. Ella ordeno que lo trajeran para probarlo, eran las escaleras que soportarían a Himeno en la escenografía de la torre donde estaría, una vez armado ella miro triste y preocupada, subió una de sus patas delanteras para probar, pero al hacer presión sintió la madera ceder por el peso. Ella se acercó a decírselo a Manami, ella entendió y pidió que lo reforzaran por si acaso, con la escenografía lista decidieron un ensayo final.

Alumnos que pasaban cerca de la clase comentaban que darían un beso de verdad en la obra de esa clase, se acercaban para ver….como Peter tomaba a Himeno de los hombros y acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-"Oh ¿Se besaran?" preguntaron dos chicas que iban de fisgonas, causando que Peter se detuviera y se sonrojara, igual que Himeno.

-"No lo harán….ya hay rumores extraños y todo" dijo Manami cerrando la puerta.

Todo siguió su curso, ensayos de los personajes, arreglar el vestuario y pintar le escenografía, además de reforzar andamios de madera.

El día de la obra llego, y Peter estaba….balanceándose por la ciudad para llegar a tiempo, un problema en una construcción y ayudar a controlar el incendio en el cuarto de máquinas.

- _'LLEGO TARDE, LLEGO TARDE, LLEGO TARDE, LLEGO TARDE…'_

Felizmente llego justo cuando terminaba el recital antes de la obra, cambiándose rápido o más….poniéndose su atuendo sobre su disfraz, llego para ser regañado por Manami. Mientras armaban el escenario reforzado con uniones metálicas, mientras daban anuncio de la obra.

- **"A continuación, la obra de la clase 1-1: "Sueño bajo el sol de medianoche" "**

La presentación se dio normalmente. Primero el príncipe y la princesa se conocen, él tiene que irse y la reina prohíbe a la princesa que lo vea de nuevo, la reina manda un asesino por el príncipe, y encierran a la princesa. Fin del primer acto, solo faltaba el climax, mientras las cortinas se preparaban.

-"Muy buen trabajo siendo reina, está en ti" dijo el ángel de lentes a la delegada.

-"Cállate, no necesito que me lo digas"

-"La verdad, yo creo que Manami sería también una gran princesa" comento Peter, haciéndola sonrojar.

-"Tiene razón" apoyo Himeno.

-"Bueno ahora viene el climax" dijo Nozomi.

Abriéndose el telón, se vio la escenografía de la torre donde Himeno estaba, mientras Peter subía los andamios para llegar a ella y profesar su amor, la parte del tan esperado beso. La centauro estaba muy nerviosa pero….parte de ella quería un beso real, ella apoyo su cuerpo en el andamio para bajar y poder besarse, en el momento que ella hizo eso Peter sintió su sentido arácnido activarse, pudiendo escuchar la madera sonar al parecer no podría aguantar mucho tiempo. Ella acerco su rostro, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escucho el crujir de la madera, pero él sí.

Cuando el andamio se rompió, él tomo a Hime de su vientre y luego dio un fuerte salto con ella en brazos, dejando los andamios romperse. Él cayo en el estrado del teatro, apoyado en sus dos piernas causando un fuerte sonido, pero la madera resistió sin problemas, él la cargaba fácilmente….sin que le pesara nada. Sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en sostenerla que no se dio cuenta que ella lo jalo fuerte de la cabeza por el susto, y como él levanto la cabeza para verla….termino dándole un beso….con boca abierta, igual que ella.

Ambos se quedaron un rato quietos pero se separaron rápidamente, aunque él aun la cargaba nada cansado, luego la bajo para que estuviera más segura. Ella solo se mantuvo abrazándolo, sin querer soltarlo, y por supuesto no falto los gritos de alegría y ovación de parte del público...por ver un beso real entre los dos. Cerrándose las cortinas, la obra termino sin ningún problema ni accidente, y el público quedo satisfecho.

-"Parece que les gusto el final, fue algo repentino pero….les gusto" comento Peter.

-"Si pero, fue peligroso. Pudieron salir lastimados" dijo Kyoko.

-"Claro que no, nunca dejaría a ninguna de ustedes salir lastimada" dijo tranquilo él, para alegría de sus amigas.

-"En especial Hime ¿No?" molesto Kyoko.

Entonces llegaron una chica ángel y una gato, que felicitaron a los dos.

-"Estuvieron geniales, en especial tu "príncipe". Salvaste a tu princesa como se debe"

-"Jajaja….jaja g-g-gracias" dijo Peter, ella se fueron riéndose un poco.

-"Al menos se divirtieron ustedes dos" dijo Kyoko.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que Peter te bese también?" dijo Nozomi molestándola.

-"¡Claro que no!" dijo ella ruborizada.

Peter y Himeno miraban divertidos esto, luego cruzaron miradas y se ruborizaron, ella solo lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y él le sonrió. Así terminó este día para Peter Parker, Spiderman, en un nuevo mundo.

 **Bien lo dejo aquí, por ahora pues la verdad un capítulo del anime tiene al menos 3 momentos diarios de la vida de Himeno, y termine por cortarlo hasta esa parte. Lo que seguía después de esta parte de la obra era la explicación de la evolución en ese mundo y eso lo hare en el siguiente.**

 **Ahora me concentrare en hacer el segundo capítulo de Fatal Phantom, lo haré más largo poniendo un capítulo de Black Label, y el encuentro con Rinko, Shiranui y Yukikaze. Adicionalmente la humillación de Ryuji por parte de Liam y la muerte de Muneichi, si es posible la de Real también y un encuentro con Kara de Bloodlord.**

 **Eso sería todo, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, realmente me divertí escribiéndolo. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reto de Crossover**

 **Okay ahora viene el capítulo 2 de Fatal Phatom, espero poder poner el primer capítulo de Black Label, al menos la parte del asalto al traficante blanco del grupo de vigilantes. Después viene el primer encuentro de Souta y Kana con Liam, algo pequeño pero significativo para ella con él. Luego pondré un Lemon entre Misa y Liam, porque quiero cementar su realción, tal vez añada a Erika para un "trio".**

 **Luego viene la parte final. El encuentro con Rinko, Shiranui y Yukikaze (y Tatsuro, al menos aquí no lo matare). Sera un ataque de Fatal Phantom a Under Eden, después de sacarle toda la verdad al gordo de Muneichi, torturándolo hasta la muerte…y luego trayendo la cabeza decapitada de este como regalo para Real. Para luego tener una batalla a muerte con Ryuji, destruyéndolo y dejando ir a las Taimanin, quejándose de lo mal que hacen su trabajo respecto a los demonios.**

 **Eso es todo, así que empecemos con el capítulo. No soy dueño de ninguna de la series de anime y juegos mencionados en esta historia, el OC es de un amigo, solo la idea para la historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Liam POV.**

Cuando estaba con mi familia en el pasado, mi vida era….despreocupada, ignorante y feliz por eso, no sabía que era el dolor verdadero. No me refiero al físico que cualquiera experimenta con una caída o una cortada de papel, si no al dolor….de perder todo lo que amas y la vida normal que disfrutabas….en la ignorancia.

El día que los demonios atacaron mi casa, mataron a mi padre y casi violan a mi madre, cuando mate a esos bastardos a mano limpia….hundido en mi ira y desesperación. Fue el día en que descubrí el dolor, y no me gustó nada, ya no había vuelta a atrás para mí….por eso quería poder. Para terminar con los que me causaron ese dolor, para verlos sufrir y rogarme piedad, y así será cuando los encuentre….en especial tu Edwin Black.

Cuando todo eso termine, finalmente podre ponerle fin, a esta vida de dolor….sea con un bala en mi cabeza….o tal vez…al lado de aquello que aún me brindan amor, espero que así como me sobra el valor para enfrentar a esos monstruos, pueda dar al menos el primer paso para tener una familia….seguro Misa haría lo que fuera solo para poder estar conmigo, incluso suicidarse. Yo no quiero eso, ella es una de las pocas personas, que son la luz que guía mi vida.

 **Narración Normal.**

Una mañana cualquiera con mucho sol pero con una corriente de viento agradable, perfecto para poder tomar el solo en una azotea, como la hacía una mujer de gran delantera en un bikini blanco de 2 piezas justo a su muy femenino cuerpo.

-"Un viento agradable que acaricia la piel, un sol ardiente que ayuda a producir vitamina D. Que buen clima" decía ella" decía en su silla de playa con una sombrilla cerca, además de una caja donde apoyaba una katana de mango y funda blanca.

-"Oye Yuko, toma esto en serio" dijo otra mujer en la azotea con ella, una muy conocida con su traje purpura de cuero y su rifle de francotirador, que estaba echada en suelo mirando por la mira de su rifle.

-"No es nada malo. El director interino no está aquí….es bueno hacer "fotosíntesis" un rato, o podría empezar a secarme" dijo la doctora Yuko.

-"¿Secarte? Supongo que tu cerebro ya la está desde hace tiempo, te recomiendo una píldoras para tratarlo" le respondió a su compañera ella.

Seguían viendo una mansión blanca con techo rojo, rodeado de un gran muro blanco de piedra, y con una puerta de metal reforzado. Era el hogar de su nuevo objetivo a eliminar, pues era una operación de Black Label, y sería un buen entrenamiento para los miembros nuevos, lo cual no se pudo hacer pues el blanco de hace 2 noche fue eliminado por mundialmente famoso asesino "Fatal Phantom".

-"Estamos en posición, esperando órdenes del doctor" dijo la francotirador.

-"¿Mikami-kun?" llamo Yuko por el auricular a los demás miembros, que esperaban en una ambulancia el fondo de la calle por la que se llegaba a la mansión.

-"En espera. Aquí Arashi, estamos listos" dijo un motociclista de traje rojo y casco reforzado, en una motocicleta oculta en la ambulancia, y otra motociclista de traje y casco blancos.

-"El objetivo tiene etiqueta color negro, es prioridad. Empezaremos con la operación. Abran fue-"

-"Un momento, hay un…. ¿misil?" llamo la francotirador justo antes de que.

 **¡*BOOOOMMMMM*!**

Impactara la puerta y explotara, matando a los dos guardias cerca a esta, ella reviso con la mira la puerta de donde salían 25 guardias armados más, al parecer habían más obstáculos. Entonces los vio….la inconfundible figura blanca bajo un manto café claro que lo cubría desde su cabeza hasta las rodillas, lo vio sacar dos revólveres blancas y disparar a cada uno de los guardias, disparos singulares para cada uno….sin gastar una bala más por persona. Su trabajo fue rápido y refinado, sin duda era "él".

-"¿Qué ves Miki?" pregunto la mujer en bikini.

-"Es él Yuko, Fatal Phantom…."

-"¡¿Qué hace ese entrometido aquí?!" grito la voz de una mujer adolescente en los auriculares.

- **"Yo hago lo que se me da la gana mocosa de mierda…la próxima encripten mejor sus comunicaciones, y no se metan en mis asuntos…o los matare también"**

Escuchar esa voz en sus canales asusto todos los miembros de Black Label, lo cual aumento cuando una bala impacto el tanque de combustible de la ambulancia donde iban 3 del grupo, pero sin explotar, y otra en la camioneta de la experta en explosivos del grupo. La francotiradora busco al asesino, abriendo los ojos al verlo apuntarle con una de sus pistolas….para luego bajarla y entrar por la puerta a la mansión, el humo de la explosión tapo la vista y lo perdió, solo se podía escuchar los balazos con quejidos y gemidos de dolor muerte de los guardias dentro del lugar.

La chica en la moto con él chico, abrieron la puerta de trasera de la ambulancia y se prepararon para entrar, una enfermera de pelo azul oscuro y máscara de demonio de color negro con ojos rojos, y unos fusiles automáticos en sus manos. Se les unió subiendo también a la moto, esperaban llegar para eliminar a su objetivo.

 **Dentro de la mansión.**

Todo era un caos, los guardias disparaban como locos a todos lados, estaban asustados….lo cual aumentaba cuando miraban más de sus compañeros caer al suelo con un agujero en la frente o en el lado izquierdo donde estaba el corazón. Esto era una pesadilla, era un solo enemigo que se movía lentamente hacia la mansión, y de alguna forma esquivaba las balas que se le acercaban peligrosamente con gracia. Para luego matar con una bala a los que estuvieran apuntándole o estuvieran escondidos, aun si algunos solo eran mercenarios contratados, todos por igual entendieron porque él hombre que los atacaba era un leyenda pese a solo haber aparecido hace unos años.

No podían detenerlo, por eso algunos prefirieron huir, pero entonces aparecieron un grupo de 3 personas con armas. Hoy no era el mejor día, parece que morirían de cualquier forma.

Al haber más de lo pensado, tuvieron que detenerse y pelear, mientras Fatal Phantom(Liam) ya adentro de la mansión….subía tranquilo las escaleras, disparando a los guardias dentro….sin darles tiempo de hacerlo primero.

- _"¿Debías ser tan rudo con ellos?"_

- **"Oh…olvide lo mucho que me importa la opinión de otros"**

- _"No te pongas grosero conmigo jovencito, o le enviare un mensaje a Misa y las demás, donde les revelo tus "escapadas" y las razones ¿Entendido?"_

 _-_ **"¡Uuugghhh! Está bien lo siento Frida, pero no me disculpare por lo que dije, esa mocosa de mierda es una inútil…igual que los Taimanin"**

 **¡*BANG*!** –"¡Ugh!"

 **¡*BANG*!** –"¡Agh!"

- _"Por otro lado, siéndote sincera. Dudo que el bastardo de poca monta que está en esta mansión tenga algo de información sobre Edwin Black u otros demonios"_

 **¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*!**

 **-** "¡Ugh!" -"¡MIE-¡" -"¡AH-¡"

- **"Supongo que ya sacaste toda información de sus computadoras y demás dispositivos…bueno, al menos disfrutare matándolo. Por cierto ¿Cómo va al profesor con "el experimento"?"**

- _"Justo recibí un mensaje de él, fue un éxito. Ahora tenemos otra arma "mata-demonios" en el arsenal, deberíamos buscar un blanco para probarla…"_

- **"Ya tengo un blanco en mente, pero primero debemos dar una visita a un idiota…fue de la última víctima de ayer, recuerdos a quien menciono ¿no es así?"**

 _-"Como olvidarlo….el ministro de relaciones civiles, Muneichi Yazaki, parece que los demonios pensaron bien sus jugadas….o los Taimanin realmente no saben cómo librar un guerra, de una u otra forma es normal, no hay plan perfecto….contigo cazándolos todo lo que construyeron se vendrá abajo"_

 **-"Así será…mataré a todos esos bastardos, así hunda a toda la sociedad en la anarquía absoluta, la nueva sociedad que salga de eso ser mejor que está podrida mentira….Uuummm parece que llegamos"**

Durante su conversación, y matando a los idiotas que trataban de confrontarlo, llegaron a las puertas dobles de la habitación del blanco. Un criminal de poca monta pero a quien muchos querían tras la rejas o muerto, su nombre Hideo Aranami, el clásico obeso regodeándose en su fortuna de negocias sucias y con una mujer comparada. La cual de inmediato se ocultó detrás del sofá donde el criminal se sentaba asustado, no tenía ni un arma para defenderse, y al parecer no lo conocía pues lo primero que se lo ocurrió decir fue.

-"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡¿Quién eres tú, bastardo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de quién soy?!"

 **¡*BANG*! -** "¡UUUGGGGHHHH! M-Mi…"

- **"Uy parece que ya no habrá más Aranamis en el mundo, es una lástima para ti…sin embargo fue un favor para la Tierra, no se necesitan más idiotas con ego inflado como tú…tienes tan poco seso, que ni siquiera me conoces…hay criminales mayores o menores a ti saben quién soy yo, pensaba dejarte con vida para interrogarte…pero no sabes nada y por eso *Click* no tengo razón para mantenerte vivo"**

-"N-N-No e-e-espera…."

 **¡*BANG*!**

La cabeza del gordo calvo estallo, solo quedando su mandíbula inferior, la mujer se tapaba los oídos y lloraba, esperaba que el atacante no le disparara también. Sintió unos pasos acercarse y detenerse…justo frente a ella, ella levanto la mirada, para ver la mascar blanca del atacante frente a ella, sosteniendo un pequeño tubo cerrado de cristal con un humo verde, él lo abrió y lo soplo en su rostro….quedando inconsciente se desmayó en el suelo, el ruido de pisadas alejándose y acercándose fue lo último que escucho.

Liam termino su trabajo, y con el somnífero calmante que le dio a la chica esperaba no tener que lidiar con más tonterías, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la ventana al fondo del pasillo se preparaba para retirarse. Pudo escuchar a los miembros de Black Label subir la escalera, en motocicleta. Cuando llego la rueda delantera a al final superior de la escalera, Liam pego un disparo justo a la unión del timón con el cuerpo, destruyéndolo y forzando a los 3 a bajarse y ponerse a cubierto, al no escuchar más disparos salieron apuntando al frente….para ver al hombre de armadura blanca se iba por la ventana.

-"¡Espera miser-"

 **¡*BANG*!**

 **-** "¡Kya!" grito la chica en el traje blanco de motociclista, cuando una bala impacto contra su casco, y se orino del miedo al sentir su casco partirse a la mitad.

- **"Mocosa estúpida…"**

Fue todo lo que dijo y se fue rápido del lugar, dejando a los 3 asustados de lo rápido que disparo sin que pudieran responder.

 **Al otro día, por la mañana.**

Liam estaba en clases, distrayéndose con las clases, incluso ahora. Había una sola cosca disfrutaba una cosa de la vida normal de un estudiante de preparatoria en su último año, y eso era el estar con sus amigas, él se actuaba distante con ellas…pero solo era para que no se involucraran en los asuntos que él trataba, como vigilante cruel y despiadado con la basura de la sociedad. Perdió a su familia antes, perder a lo que le quedaba de esta, lo rompería completamente…al punto de hacer que se quite la vida.

 _-"Tal vez nunca te lo diga personalmente Misa, pero tú has sido uno de los pilares, que aún mantienen mi cordura, mi corazón y mi alma en este mundo….y que me ayuda a desear seguir vivo"_

Pensó él para sí mismo, se escucha entonces el timbre del receso para comer, Liam estaba sentado tranquilo en su asiento. Entonces un grupo de chicos se le acercó para hablar, en su escuela la mayoría de las mujeres eran lindas pero no destacaban en los atributos que los más superficiales miran primero….la delantera. Estos chicos en especial les gusta comentar acerca de Misa, admirando su perfecta figura femenina y gran belleza, a Liam no le molesta pues son solo comentarios, aunque si le molesta que no cuenten a otras chicas….como Kotone. Quien está en la misma clase con él, la pobre siempre fue muy tímida para sobresalir, pero eso cambio cuando él la conoció durante su primer año de preparatoria, él en ese entonces solo quería estar solo pero….Misa no lo dejaba y a veces tenía que esconderse.

En uno de esos días, él la vio siendo molestada por un tipo que la estaba forzando a ser su novia, incluso quería forzarla a desvestirse y tener relaciones sin importar que estuvieran en la escuela. Liam se interpuso entre los dos, cuando este solo saco un navaja para atacarlo por entrometido, Liam le rompió la muñeca y cada dedo de forma que jamás se le ocurra usar un arma….o abusar de una mujer, dejándole bien claro que él se enteraría si lo hacía de nuevo….para sorpresa del matón, que fue expulsado después de Kotone contara lo que trato de hacer, este tonto volvió a intentar forzarse con la otra miga de Liam, Yuyi. El pobre estúpido hoy en día vive recluido en un asilo siquiátrico, con las 2 manos destruidas, con sus dedos torcidos en ángulos innaturales, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared acolchonada de su habitación….repitiendo constantemente "Monstruo…monstruo" una y otra vez con la mirada perdida en el miedo y el dolor.

-"Hey Liam, seguro que te va bien con Suzuhara-san ¿verdad?" dijo uno del grupo.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Bueno es que tú y ella siempre comen y pasan el rato juntos, y los vía hasta tomados de la mano"

-"Oh eso, si puede ser, es normal para nosotros pues somos amigos desde la infancia….Oh ya llego"

Justo en la entrada estaba Misa con 2 bentos envueltos unos manteles, esperando a que Liam la viera, este se levantó de su asiento y fue al lugar de Kotone, sorprendiendo un poco a la tímida mujer.

-"Misa y yo vamos a comer juntos ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

-"¡Ah, H-Hai!"

El grupo de 3 salieron de la clase para ir a buscar una mesa en el patio para comer juntos, justo a punto de salir del pabellón de aulas, apareció una mujer que se abrazó a Liam por detrás.

-"Liam-kun que coincidencia encontrarlo por aquí"

-"Akutsu-san…"

-"No seas tan formal, llamame Kirara"

La mujer en cuestión tenía la misma altura que Erika, con piel morena, con cabello rubio oscuro largo enrulado en la parte de las puntas y ojos azules, su figura muy femenina y delantera copa H como Erika. Su atuendo de estudiante estaba arreglado a su gusto, especialmente con la camisa abierta hasta el botón debajo de sus enormes pechos, dejando mucho más que escote a la vista, y además de tener la corbatilla de las mujeres desajustada descansando sobre sus senos. El nombre de la chica era Kirara Akutsu, otra amiga que Liam hizo en la escuela.

-"¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos….solo tú y yo?" dijo la rubia apegando más sus pechos a su espalda.

-"Aléjate de Liam-kun" dijo Misa empujando a la mujer para que se separa de él.

-"¡Kya! ¡Hey! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!"

-"Nosotros ya planeamos comer juntos" dijo Kotone enojada por como la chica se quería llevar a Liam.

-"¿Y qué? No significa que no pueda ofrecerle a comer conmigo"

-"Ya basta chicas….disculpa Kirara, pero hoy quede en comer con ellas, otro día tal vez podamos comer" dijo Liam rompiendo la discusión entre las chicas.

La rubia se enojó un poco pero acepto la respuesta y se fue, Misa y Kotone se calmaron de su repentino estallido de molestia, con eso los 3 fueron a buscar una mesa para comer tranquilos.

Kotone tenía su propio Bento, y Misa preparo la comida para Liam y ella. Tres porciones de arroz en Onigiri, rodajas de pepinillos y tomates, salchichas con forma de pulpo y finalmente camarones empanizados fritos igual era su Bento de ella. Kotone tenía unos rollos de sushi y omelet con arroz, ahora comían tranquilos y sin interrupciones, más de parte de los chicos que de las chicas.

Las noticias de como Liam le rompió la mano a unos de los matones de la escuela viajo como rumores por toda la escuela, lo pocos que quería retarlo y demostrar que podían hacer lo que quisieran….terminaban muy adoloridos en suelo, después de la paliza que Liam les daba. De esa forma los varones empezaron a ser más cuidadosos y comportarse como se deben, para gran alivio de las chicas, claro que para Misa y Kotone les molestaba más el hecho que las mujeres no dejaban de comentar lo apuesto que él era y como les gustarían salir con él. Misa en especial se molestaba de eso, de niños ella era muy posesiva con él, también muy cariñosa….cuando visitaba su casa terminaban dormidos en la misma cama bien abrazados…incluso tuvieron su primer beso, en secreto para su familia por supuesto. El día que descubrió lo que paso, su casa destruida, su padre muerto y su madre…en un coma profundo. Ella lo busco desesperada, esperando poder estar para él en su momento mayor necesidad…pero Liam desapareció.

No fue hasta que entro a la preparatoria que se reencontré con él, su felicidad regreso pero solo por encontrarlo de nuevo, el chico que conoció en el pasado ya no existía….era un solo un hombre roto y sin esperanzas, que ni siquiera parecía feliz de verla otra vez. Su corazón se rompió al verlo en ese estado, no hubo un solo día en que lo buscara para acompañarlo, no le importaba su actitud fría y sus ojos sin vida, solo lo quería estar siempre con él….si era posible hacerlo sonreír otra vez. Eso paso un día en especial, como ella era muy popular por su gran belleza llamo la atención de un hombre de la calle, ella estaba caminando por la calle pensando en Liam y cómo ayudarlo, no pudo reaccionar cuando ese sujeto la atrapo y comenzó a arrastrarla para entrar en un almacén cerca. Comenzó a jalar su uniforme para rompérselo, siendo ella una "Chica Mágica" podría fácilmente deshacerse de él y escapar, pero no podía pues el miedo la bloqueo en ese momento….pero no fue necesario. De repente alguien agarro de los cabellos al bastardo para luego estamparlo contra uno de los muros del edificio, este se recuperó y vio que fue un niño, saco un revolver robado que tenía para dispararle, pero no espero que el chico agarrara su mano con el arma….y aplastara ambas con su agarre, haciéndolo aullar de dolor….lo que paso de nuevo cuando este le dio una patada a su rodilla para romper el hueso y la articulación, y cuando iba a caer al suelo para revolcarse del dolor, recibió un fuerte rodillazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo inconsciente.

Misa se arreglaba la ropa y miro a su salvador, era Liam el cual parecía estar en un frenesí, cuando este se volteó a verla pensó que le iba a hacer algo, pero este solo se acercó hundió su rostro en pecho y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella se sorprendió pero no dudo en devolver el abrazo, algo que tanto quería experimentar de nuevo, después de llamar a la policía y dar los detalles de que paso, se llevaron al sujeto mientras Liam y Misa iba de regreso a casa. Ella ahora sabia donde vivía él, fue bien recibida por el Doctor Atlas, además de conocer a Frida la I.A. que servía de compañía a Liam a veces. El Doctor la invito a quedarse por la noche con ellos, pues mañana era fin de semana, llamo a sus padres para avisar, luego comieron y hablaron un rato….hasta que Liam se fue a dormir por un cansancio repentino.

Atlas le dijo a Misa que la familia de Liam fue atacado por enemigos de su padre, y por eso él estaría de ahora en más bajo su tutela, pero le dijo que quería que ella siguiera viniendo para ayudarlo a que se recupere de su trauma. Misa agradeció que le permitiera seguir al lado de su más querido amigo, subió para ir a dormir pero….se metió al cuarto de Liam para dormir a lado de él, como en los viejos tiempo, fue la noche más tranquila para ambas. Aunque después en la mañana despertaron mientras se abrazaban y se daban un beso, mientras soñaban uno con el otro.

- _"Liam-kun….no volveré a dejarte solo, me quedare contigo por siempre, seremos una familia y te protegeré de quien sea que quiera hacerte daño…lo prometo"_ pensaba ella mirándolo comer.

Así se acabó el receso y los 3 regresaron a sus clases, siguieron todo el día hasta el fin de clases, Liam se reunió con las 2 para irse, y por el camino se encontraron con Erika y Yui. Conversaron un rato llegando a una intersección de donde cada uno irían a su casa, Liam se despidió finalmente de Misa para ir a la mansión del Doctor Atlas.

 **Ese día a las 6:59, lugar: oficinas de asuntos civiles.**

Muneichi Yazaki, actual ministro de asuntos civiles, estaba cansado, pero no por su trabajo de ministro sino por las quejas de su hermano y los demás demonios trabajando para Edwin y sus planes. Todo eso por culpa de un vigilante desconocido que no ha dejado de arruinar cada encargo de "carne" nueva para burdeles o experimentación, sin mencionar que los elementos criminales de la ciudad también están amenazados por este tipo, aunado a esto esta las quejas del publico….las cuales no le podrían importar menos, pero se acumulaban y tenía que encargarse al final.

-"Daria lo que se porque mataran a ese idiota con delirios de justicia, no necesitamos más piedras en el camino ahora, pronto podremos atacar la aldea Taimanin….y todo se acabara. Podremos hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie nos pueda detener"

Justo termino esa frase y alguien entro por la puerta, siendo tan tarde solo se podría tratar de algún conserje que limpia o un guardia de seguridad, así que no se molestó en mirarlo.

-"Si vienes a limpiar tendrás que esperar a que termine" dijo mientras seguía escribiendo un documento en el escritorio, una ley para que se declare al vigilante problemático enemigo público y se prioritario su captura.

- **"Descuide Ministro…."**

La voz distorsionada lo hizo sorprenderse y levanto el rostro, para ver al intruso….un hombre con armadura blanca con detalles negros y azules, una capa café encima y una máscara blanca que tapaba su rostro. Era él…."Fatal Phantom", lo cual hizo que su cara se pusiera pálida, lentamente toco el botón rojo de seguridad bajo su escritorio, esperando subieran rápido….mientras el trato de hacer tiempo.

-"¡¿C-C-C-Cómo entrarte?!"

- **"Por la puerta….maté a todos los guardias y al conserje, además corte toda comunicación hacia afuera…así que nadie nos interrumpirá durante mi interrogatorio"**

-"¡*GULP*! Y-Y-Ya veo ¿Qué es lo quieres saber?"

- **"Todo…respecto a Edwin Black, Under Eden, Kiryu Sabato…y otras organizaciones con lazos con estos 3. Te daré un tiempo 7 segundos para responder, si no lo haces te disparo….y empezaremos ahora ¿Dónde está Under Eden exactamente?"**

Así empezó el interrogatorio, a la primera pregunta se rehusó a responder, recibiendo un balazo en el hombro derecho que lo tiro contra el espaldar, además de que un líquido salía de su herida además de su sangre. Liam le dijo que le administro una droga para aumentar la sensibilidad al dolor, así que le recomendó que hablara de una vez, al negarse de nuevo recibió un balazo que atravesó el escritorio metalico e impacto en el empeine de su zapato….efectivamente haciendo explotar su pie y separando los dedos del pie. El gordo aulló de dolor y cayó al piso sosteniendo su pie sin dedos, escuchando a su asaltante volver a hacer la pregunta, sin posibilidad de aguantar otro balazo…le dio la ubicación del burdel de su hermano. Las siguientes preguntas fueron respecto a todo laboratorio secreto y posibles proyectos de Edwin y los demonios, negándose más a estos, pues seguro Edwin lo mataría y lo haría sufrir más. El Vigilante le disparo a su otro pie, luego a sus dos rodillas, dejándolo solo con los muslos y lo dejo tratar de escapar arrastrándose por el corredor, pasando cerca a unos archiveros altos….grito repentinamente de dolor, cuando Fatal Phantom tiro con fuerza uno de los archiveros de metal, sobre sus muslos….aplastando sus huesos y músculos, empezando a darle un ataque de pánico y cayendo inconsciente.

Cuando Muneichi despertó, encontró sus brazos extendidos al frente con una barras de metal alineadas con ellos y clavos perforado sus muñecas, sintió su cintura, pecho y cabeza atadas con correas gruesas contra una mesa mientras que sus manos tenía unos ganchos de remolque perforando sus palmas, las cuerdas de estos estaba unidas a 2 poleas detenidas por una palanca….sostenida por Fatal Phantom.

- **"¿Vas a hablar o continuamos?"**

 **-** "Si te lo digo ¡Me mataran! …. ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Las poleas comenzaron a jalar sus manos, la velocidad era lenta pero firme, poco a poco se desgarraban sus tendones y músculos….hasta arrancar toda la mano. Se hubiera desangrado, pero entonces volvió a gritar pues su torturador levanto lo que parecía un marcador de ganado al rojo vivo, con el cual cauterizo lentamente sus muñecas sangrantes.

- **"¿Y bien, qué tal ahora?"**

 **-** "Hhhaaa hhhaaa….por favor, ten piedad"

- **"¿Piedad? Cuando ibas a disfrutar de las mujeres de Under Eden ¿Alguna de ellas te pedía que te detuvieras o estaban demasiado locas para hacerlo?"**

 **-** "….solo son mujeres ¿Qué podría importar- ¡AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Grito cuando Fatal Phantom hundió un alambre de grueso metálico afilado y caliente en un costado de su antebrazo derecho, hasta atravesar el otro lado. Volviendo a hacer la pregunta, Muneichi estaba llorando de dolor, lo cual aumento cuando otro fierro perforó su otro ante brazo. El vigilante puso 2 fierros calientes más en cada lado y uno más….metiéndolo por la parte cauterizada donde antes estaban sus manos, y como seguía sin hablar siguió con su tortura, tomando un sierra eléctrica encontrada en los almacenes del edificio….comenzó a cortar lentamente en la unión de los codos, luego siguió cortando del brazo para el hombro, quedando la carne como chuletas con hueso al centro, y con el efecto de la droga…el dolor era aún mayor.

-"¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡BASTA!...no más por favor….t-t-te dire t-t-todo…."

- **"Te escucho…**

Le dio la información que quería, un posible ataque a la aldea Taimanin, y posibles infiltraciones al capturar Taimanin y alterarlas para convertirlas en demonios. Revelo que tenían clones de una Taimnin veterana para ayudar a descubrir y capturar a otras ninjas, una mujer bajo el nombre de Oboro. Le dijo que Kiryu Sabato era uno de los encargados de las mejoras en demonios, sean genéticas o mecánicas. Fatal Phantom pregunto por los lugares donde pudiera encontrar esos laboratorios de mejora, negarse al principio causo que terminara de cortarle los brazos….y empezara a por cortar la lonja que tenía en su estómago, con un cuchillo caliente.

Con eso escupió todo. Si bien dijo que los laboratorios de Kiryu estaban en la compañía de Edwin, le confirmo acerca de una academia llamada HijirOsamu, el director Shigeru Washizu era un demonio y tenía todo su trabajo bajo esa academia. Luego el pregunto a qué se refería con lo de capturar Taimanins, este le dijo que buscaban tenerlas de esclavas sexuales para espectáculos o burdeles, o conejillos de indias para experimentar alteraciones físicas, incluso para crear demonios. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono de Muneichi, Fatal Phantom amordazo la boca del gordo llorón y luego contesto.

-"Aló…" con la misma voz de Muneichi alterada por su máscara.

-" 'Hermano, te tengo buenas noticias, tenemos información de que dos Taimanin trataran de infiltrarse en Under Eden para rescatar a la tal Shiranui Mitsuki. Al parecer se trata de su hija…ya sabes la que te rompió la mandíbula de una patada' "

-"¿En serio? ¿Las atraparas?"

-" 'Claro, serán un nueva adición al burdel, eso si te dejare a la niña para ti. Y para que podamos asegurar sus capturas, Ryuji estará para ayudarnos. Según nuestros informantes estará llegando 15 minutos, termina tu trabajo y vienes para que te diviertas con ella' "

-"Por supuesto hermano, no me lo perdería…" dijo Fatal Phantom.

-"H-H-Herm-" **¡*BANG*!**

 **-** " '¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

-"Oh nada, el conserje de edificio entro en el peor momento y me asusto"

-" 'Oh ya veo, bueno terminas vienes a Under Eden. Adios' "

Colgando el teléfono, observo el cuerpo de Muneichi el cual ahora tenía un gran agujero en su pecho del lado derecho, el pobre estaba tratando de respirar pero con su pulmón derecho destruido y su caja torácica abierta de ese lado no podía. El vigilante se acercó lentamente, su mano derecha saco una navaja de afeitar, la cual apoyo en el lomo de su nariz.

- **"Te esperan en Under Eden….vamos a ponerte presentable…"**

 **-** "N-NO…E-E-ESP-E-RA" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

 **Entrada secreta a Under Eden.**

Ahora mismo eran las 8 de la noche, con unos minutos más, y en estos momentos en el más grande burdel de los barrios bajos, un grupo de 3 Taimanin (2 mujeres y un hombre) realizaban una operación de rescate. Habiendo obtenido información de que su madre estaba cautiva en este lugar, Yukikaze Mitsuki no dudo en venir a rescatarla sin importar que fuera una trampa, pero por supuesto no vino sola, su amiga Rinko Akiyama y su hermano (y novio) Tatsurou Akiyama la acompañaron.

Ahora mismo estaban moviéndose rápido para localizar la celda donde su madre estaba, debían ser rápidos en su rescate, escapar una vez que la encuentran pues no sabían que posibles peligros podrían encontrar esperándolos.

-"Creo que es aquí" dijo Tatsurou.

Un chico de 17 años de 1.69 m de alto, con pelo negro corto pero con fleco en la frente y ojos color café, su físico musculoso atlético. Con su atuendo ninja negro unos pantalones ajustados de tela, y una chaqueta negra de cuero cerrada y justa a su torso. Cargaba una katana mediana en la parte trasera de su cintura, y una pistola en la derecha de su cintura.

-"Eso es espero no es seguro estar mucho tiempo aquí" dijo Rinko.

Era una mujer de pelo violeta largo hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca, con una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría con un busto copa E+ y de 1.72 m de altura, tal vez de 19 o 20 años de edad. Tenía un traje purpura de cuerpo, en especial la parte del pecho parecía estirarse para contener sus pechos, completo con algunas partes en negro transparente y guarda brazos metálicos. Y venía armada con una katana larga, que usaba con gran maestría.

-"Entonces terminemos de una vez, liberemos a mamá y vayámonos a casa" dijo finalmente Yukikaze.

Por su físico no tendría más que 16-17 años a lo mucho, de muy bonita figura femenina, pese su busto era de copa AA, llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo similar a un bañador de una pieza, marrón con líneas blancas plateadas a los costados, con lo que parecía faldas cortas de color rojo a nivel de los muslos. Sus brazos tenia guantes de tela negros largos hasta la mitad del brazo con protectores de oscuros de metal, que en la parte del codo tenían bordeados rojo con felpa amarilla, y en sus piernas botas metálicas con tacón alto unidas a medias largas hasta la mitad del muslo, con felpa amarilla en los tobillos, y la fundas café oscuro de sus pistolas largas.

Decodificando los cerrojos, o hasta que Yuki perdió la paciencia y le disparo a los controles para abrirlo de una vez, las puertas se abrieron y encontraron a quien buscaban….junto a alguien más.

-"Mamá….al fin" dijo Yuki alegre de que la búsqueda terminara.

-"Esa es….Hasuma Reiko, se la creía muerta" comento Tatsurou.

Las dos mujeres mencionadas estaban en cámaras de criostasis, esta vez le dijeron a Yuki que no usara sus pistolas, con cuidado lograron acceder al programa y abrir las capsulas. Las dos mujeres dentro salieron, algo adormitadas pero estaban bien.

La mujer llamada Hasuma Reiko, Taimanin de traje azul muy oscuro de cuerpo completo ajustado a su muy curvilíneo cuerpo con detalles de armadura plateada en piernas, rodillas, muslos y botas de tacón medio alto; con el centro de su traje de cuerpo completo color azul semi-claro, y mostrando su delantera copa E+; con una chaqueta manga larga color purpura con hombreras metálicas plateadas pequeñas; una corbata lila oscuro suelta en el cuello de su chaqueta y un gorro azul pequeño como de brigadier. Su cabello de color azul oscuro largo hasta su abdomen pero atado en una cola de caballo, con unos lentes rectangulares pero delgados con montura negro para sus ojos azules.

La otra mujer era Shiranui Mitsuki, un mujer de no más de 30 años, tenía un traje de baño negro transparente al medio salvo en la parte de su feminidad y blanco a los lados cubriendo sus pechos copa E+, de pelo marrón largo y dos cintas en la cabeza a modo de orejas de conejo, ojos rojos y piel blanca. La madre de Yukikaze que había estado desaparecida por ya 2 años, ahora estaba libre gracias a su hija y sus compañeros.

-"Mamá estas bien"

-"Yuki-chan, no debiste correr semejante riesgo para salvarme"

-"Pero de no haberlo hecho, no solo la estaríamos rescatando, también pudimos rescatar a Reiko-san" dijo Rinko.

-"Uugghh aún me duele el abdomen del golpe de ese demonio bastardo, y no tengo un arma. Agradezco la ayuda, pero Shiranui tiene razón fue muy riesgoso, si ya terminamos con la reunión debemos escapar rápido" dijo Reiko.

-"Estaremos bien, nadie sabe que estamos aquí" dijo Tatsurou, saliendo con ellas del cuarto hacia el pasillo.

-"En eso te equivocas"

Todos se pusieron en guardia al escuchar la voz desconocida, volteando a ver al que hablo y se les helo la sangre al ver quién era. Fuera del grupo de 6 demonios con partes animales, había un orco de piel purpura grisácea con atuendo de militar, una franela negra atada en la cabeza y un rifle de asalto en su hombro derecho; y junto a este había dos sujetos uno era un joven de piel morena con ojos cafés y cabello blanco, vestido con camisa blanca abierta en el pecho y un saco negro encima acompañado de unos pantalones grises y el otro era un gordo de piel rosácea de pelo gris y ojos negro de pequeñas pupilas, vestía un traje blanco y encima llevaba un saco largo rojo con bordes amarillos.

-"Un informante ya nos había avisado que vendrían niña, solo bajamos la guardia para que entraran, pero ahora ya no podrán salir" dijo el gordo.

-"Atrapar a más Taimanin nos ayudara mucho, cuando ataquemos la aldea no tendrán a sus mejores guerreros para defenderla" dijo el orco vestido de militar.

-"No hables demás Zokuto, o reconsiderare el mantenerte vivo" dijo el moreno de pelo blanco.

-"Así que al final nos traicionaste, miserable demonio" acuso Rinko al orco llamado Zokuto.

-"Bueno….la oportunidad de poder violarme a alguna de ustedes fue más tentadora, de quedarme ayudando a las Taimanin solo me aseguro seguir vivo….es muy poco" dijo este alistando su rifle por si acaso.

-"No importa ya, solo hay que capturarlas para acondicionarlas, serán una buena novedad para el burdel. En especial tu niña….después de que le rompiste la mandíbula a mi hermano, lo menos sería que él te desvirgue"

-"Eso no pasara Real, y tu hermano se puede podrir en un agujero" dijo Yuki sacando sus pistolas.

Los 3 demonios fueron a atacar, Tatsurou le dio su espada a Reiko para que se defendiera, y él uso su pistola para defenderse. Los demonios tenían partes cibernéticas que ayudaron a tratar de debilitarlas, usando descargas eléctricas, aun así no eran rivales para la habilidad de esgrima de Rinko y la puntería de Yuki, al final solo 1 quedo vivo….los otros 5 estaban muertos, decapitados con un agujero en partes vitales de su cuerpo, pero su trabajo estaba hecho. Yukikaze estaba cansada al igual que Tatsurou, Reiko gasto lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, solo quedaba Rinko pero ella sola no podría contra Ryuji. Estaban en un gran aprieto.

 **Mientras tanto, dentro del burdel de Under Eden (todo esto pasa mientras las Taimanin luchan)**

El burdel era un caos, todo por la llegada de Fatal Phantom, habiendo matado a los guardias (humanos y demonios por igual). De inmediato entro y vio a los hombres corruptos disfrutando de sus orgias, con mujeres drogadas para sentir más placer del usual en el acto….esto detono la memoria de su madre a punto de ser violada, así que reacciono….acribillándolos a balazos a todos y cada uno de esos bastardos. Los disparos los despertaron de su absorto trance en el placer, pero él no les dio tiempo ni de poner a las mujeres de escudo.

Salieron más guardias y demonios para enfrentarlo pero el solo disparaba y los mataba con rapidez y suma facilidad, salieron entonces robots y demonios con partes biónicas más resistentes a sus balas….hasta que saco a Jackall y Cassul, y también….saco a Frida en su forma de cañón doble.

Sorprendiendo a sus enemigos al usar un arma tan pesada como garrote e incluso combinar su uso con las pistolas. Su destreza, velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y resistencia le permitió acabar con todos sin mucho esfuerzo, una vez termino con ellos puso en el centro del salón un canister con el mismo gas verde, dejándolo salir para eliminar los efectos de las drogas en las mujeres mientras él iba a buscar la entrada secreta a las instalaciones bajo el burdel, donde más prisioneros y demonios esperaban.

- **"Frida ¿Qué tienes para mí?"**

 **-** _"Bueno, parece que una sola gran planta subterránea, haya varios prisioneros….femeninos, accedí a la base de datos de los ordenadores de las instalaciones. Es desagradable lo que encontré, abajo incluso hacen alteración y acondicionamiento mental y físico de las mujeres para el burdel, hay un archivo donde dicen que planeaban hacer desarrollar un pene en una mujer Taimanin, para hacerla un espécimen único para servicios públicos, es asqueroso….hay que matar al cerdo a cargo aquí…. ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que tuvieron compañía"_

 **¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*!**

-"¡AAAUUURRRGGGH!" murió un demonio león con su caja torácica explotando, seguido de un murciélago enorme cuya cabeza exploto.

- **"¿Qué encontraste?"**

 _-"Parece que 3 Taimanin se infiltraron en el complejo, al parecer para rescatar a la que mencione antes y otra más, pero están problemas no solo Real y 2 demonios están con ellas….también está el llamado Ryuji Kuroi, quien se dice están fuerte como Edwim Black"_

Fatal Phantom apretó su agarre en sus pistolas, su odio se acrecentó y también su emoción de poder pelear con alguien al nivel de ese bastardo, también sería una buena oportunidad para probar "eso" en un demonio poderoso"

- **"Suena bien, aprovechemos que está aquí para probar el "Devil Eater", luego de acabar con él…matamos a Real"**

 **-** _"Esta bien, vienen 15 demonios más al frente, y más allá están reunidos todos…. ¿Qué te parece si te apuras? Aun debes llevar a su hermanos ¿recuerdas?"_

 **-"Por supuesto que sí…"**

 **¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*! ¡*BANG*!**

 **De regreso con las Rinko y las demás.**

La espada de Rinko corto el rifle de Zokuto y de una patada lo mando de regreso con Real y Ryuji, el demonio que restaba caía al piso de espaldas, levanto su cabeza pero la punta de un pistola de metal amarillo oscuro y cargada de electricidad se pegó a su frente.

¡*Bang*!

Con ese balazo exploto su cabeza, y Yukikaze retrocedió para poder descansar y proteger a su madre, Ttasuro se puso enfrente de ella para ayudar a su hermana por si era necesario.

-"¡Mierda, era mi favorito!" dijo el orco.

-"Eres un inútil, ya deberíamos tenerlas de rodillas, Ryuji encárgate tú" dijo Real a su socio.

-"….Uuuummmm escucho algo arriba" dijo de la nada el peliblanco.

-"Seguro son los comensales violando a su libre albedrio"

-"No….son disparos, ahora viene de atrás de nosotros"

-"¿En serio? ¿Quién-" **¡*SPLAT*!**

Antes de terminar de hablar, la cabeza de Zokuto voló en pedazos y murió. Real se asustó y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero, Ryuji miro tranquilo eso y volteo para ver al nuevo intruso que llego, lo mismo fue para los Taimanin.

La persona que vieron llevaba un manto café, debajo iba vestido con un traje con armadura blanca con detalles negros y azules, pero ceñido al cuerpo para no restringir sus movimientos. Tenía una capucha blanca que tapaba bien su cabeza, y una máscara blanca sol con agujeros rectangulares para los ojos. En sus manos llevaba dos revólveres personalizados, el de su mano derecha soltaba humo color azul.

Él se mantuvo en su lugar, desde donde disparo para matar al orco, observando a los Taimin, para luego pasar a ver a sus presas.

-"Interesante….esa armadura blanca, la máscara y la capucha….tú debes ser al que llaman "Fatal Phantom"…" dijo Ryuji.

- **"Y tu eres Ryuji Kuroi…segundo demonio más fuerte, después de Edwin Black"**

 **-** "….Te equivocas, yo soy aún más fuerte que él…."

- **"Eso dices tú, pero seguro los demás demonios piensan que Edwin es más fuerte, sino ¿Por qué él es el jefe y tú no?"**

Ryuji perdió la paciencia ya ataco primero, un derechazo al rostro para poder romper su máscara y ver su cara de sorpresa, no espero sin embargo que él reaccionara. Con un derechazo propio, cuando estaban por darse el golpe, Fatal Phantom movió su cabeza a su izquierda esquivando el golpe de Ryuji, y conecto el suyo con gran fuerza en el lado izquierdo del demonio Emo…..la fuerza de este lo sorprendió, incluso sintió el hueso de su mandíbula romperse bajo su piel, y la fuerza lo mando de espaldas hacia atrás contra el suelo hasta donde estaban Real, quien se había levantado y al igual que los Taimanin se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como noqueo a Ryuji.

-"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!"

- **"Ya lo dijo el Emo, soy Fatal Phantom…tu eres Real ¿verdad? Te recuerdo de cuando llamaste a Muneichi, le dijiste que viniera a Under Eden. Y de hecho él vino conmigo"**

 **-** "¿Qué….?"

Se quedó callado en el momento que el sujeto saco de debajo de su manto, la cabeza cortada y a medio despellejar de su hermano, le falta el ojo izquierdo y su oreja derecha, su nariz estaba rota y pelada de su piel, su boca abierta pero no había lengua. Se observaba claro la expresión de terror y dolor en su cara, Fatal Phantom la sostenía del poco cabello que tenía en la parte de arriba y se la presentaba, para luego lanzársela….más antes de poder atraparla.

 **¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!¡*BANG*!¡BANG*!¡*BANG*!**

Fue reducida a carne molida por balazos en el aire, para horror del gordo, y sorpresa de las Taimanin.

- **"Lloro y grito como un cerdo, hasta el último segundo de su vida, nadie extrañara a esa basura inmunda….bueno, nadie salvo tú, pero descuida….pronto te unirás a él, en el infierno"**

 **-** "M-M-M-Maldito monstruo" dijo enojado y aterrado Real, mientras Ryuji se reacomodaba su mandíbula.

- **"Jaja….jajajaja, que buen chiste, yo soy un monstruo, cuando tu rompes la voluntad de mujeres para que sean juguetes de sexo…el único monstruo aquí, además del Emo, eres tú"**

-"Uuurrmmm ya basta de plática inútil, acabare contigo maldito insolente" dijo Ryuji enojado.

Levanto su mano izquierda para lanzarse a golpearlo, solo para que su mano volara en pedazos por un balazo de Fatal Phantom, no se molestó por eso y solo fue a atacar a gran velocidad para esquivar los disparos, llegando para darle una patada al pecho, Fatal Phantom cruzo los brazos para defenderse y aguantando el golpe, y disparando hacia las paredes.

-"¿Qué no sabes dispar-" Ryuji se detuvo pues las balas rebotaron de las paredes y luego perforaron su hombro derecho y su costado izquierdo.

Retrocedió de inmediato pero eso solo le dio una oportunidad de seguir atacando al asesino de demonios, varios disparos hacían pedazos el cuerpo de Ryuji, pero eso nada más. El demonio regeneraba sus heridas rápidamente, por lo que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo alcanzo a Fatal Phantom, golpes rápidos que Ryuji lanzaba eran esquivados….solo algunas ventanas para disparar aparecían, y él las aprovechaba lo que lo alentizaba un poco.

Logrando darle un golpe al pecho hizo que Fatal Phantom retrocediera, siguió atacando pero esta vez el recibió uno a la rodilla desencajando la articulación, luego recibió un codazo al rostro que tiro su cabeza hacía atrás. El asesino le dio una patada al abdomen para empujarlo hacía atrás y hacer distancia, revisando su peto a ver si tenía rajaduras pero estaba bien, esquivando tranquilo una patada de Ryuji. Entonces este lo tomo del cuello con su mano derecha y lo suspendió en el aire, apretando su agarre para romper el cuello, pero su víctima ni siquiera parecía sentir dolo alguno.

 **-"¿Es toda tu fuerza?"** Él tomo la muñeca de Ryuji y la aplasto con su mano, para luego ser quien lo agarrara del cuello y arrojarlo contra la pared con fuerza.}

-"Arrogante, no has visto mi verdadera fuerza aún" levantándose dio un puñetazo a la pared donde fue arrojado, agrietando el metal de esta.

Volviendo al ataque contra el Asesino, con movimientos más rápido y fuertes, conectando golpes contra sus hombros y el pecho. Convencido de que poco a poco la resistencia de su oponente se acabaría y estaría suplicando piedad, pero fue sorprendido por un puñetazo a su cara que reventó su ojo derecho, seguido de 6 más a la cabeza y uno al pecho….que hizo colapsar su caja torácica, tirándolo al suelo apoyado en una rodilla y mirando al suelo mientras se curaba.

Entonces sintió un zapato apoyarse en su cabeza.

- **"Debil…mejor transfórmate para que puedas dar pelea como se debe"**

-"Bastardo, voy a romperte"

Levantando su cabeza volvió a lanzar su golpe pero el asesino detuvo su golpe fácilmente, cuando este dio un golpe contra él, Ryuji detuvo su golpe también….tratando aplastar su mano, pero no podía. Trato de darle un cabezazo pero Fatal Phantom alejo su cuerpo, y subió la rodilla derecha para pegarle con esta en el rostro, soltándose por esto. Ryuji se enojó y le dio un golpe con los músculos de mano derecha sobre crecidos y tensados, mandándolo hacía atrás, Fatal Phantom tocio 3 veces por la fuerza del golpe.

 **-"Mucho mejor…supongo que ahora debería ponerme serio, pero primero quiero probar algo contigo"**

-"Te matare de una vez por todas"

Ryuji fue a atacar, cuando vio al asesino levantar su pistola para disparar de nuevo, aumento la velocidad para tomar su mano antes de que pudiera apuntar. Fatal Phantom no se molestó cuando el atrapo derecha y se preparó para darle un golpe a su máscara, levanto su pistola izquierda para disparar a la mitad del brazo de Ryuji, volándole la musculatura pero dejando su brazo intacto.

-"¡Hmp! Dispárame todo lo que quieres solo volveré a regenerarme ¡*GASP*!"

Ryuji soltó rápido el brazo de su enemigo y retrocedió, observo su brazo….viendo la carne de este carcomerse rápidamente, su regeneración hacia crecer la carne pero esta se carcomía con mayor rapidez de lo que se curaba. Asustado corto su propio brazo desde el hombro, este cayó al suelo donde la carne y el hueso comenzaban degenerarse hasta que no quedo nada, Real tenía la boca abierta y se había orinado del miedo, las Taimanin que se recuperaban y presenciaban la batalla se quedaron sorprendidas de lo que le paso al brazo de Ryuji.

-"¿Qué rayos?"

- **"¿Te gusta? Lo llamo "Devil Eater", una toxina que destruye todo tejido con esencia demoniaca, es un depredador natural para tu especie…lo probamos en muchos, desde demonios débiles hasta varones infernales…pero esta es su primera prueba en demonios de alto rango. Gracias Ryuji, por confírmame que funciona de maravilla"**

 **-** "Bas **tardo, ¡ACABARE CONTIGO!"**

Ryuji se transformó en un demonio con rasgos de dragón(cabeza y alas), con patas de lagarto y 2 pares de brazos con garras afiladas. Impulsándose rápido para cortarlo, no espero que sacara de atrás de su cintura un enorme cañón doble con el que se defendió y al mismo tiempo lo uso de martillo para hundir su cabeza en la pared de metal a su derecha, saliendo de esta abrió la boca para escupir fuego contra el asesino, pero esto solo le dio otro golpe con cañón tirándolo detrás de él.

- **"Suficiente juego, acabemos contigo…."Shooting Star" "**

Apuntándole con su cañón a Ryuji, apretó el gatillo, y como si de una flor se tratara, de la boca del cañón salieron continuamente varios misiles. Todos ellos fueron volando contra el demonio dragón, este usaba su aliento para poder destruirlos pero estos eran inmunes y solo se quedaban volando y rodeándolo. Luego miro a Fatal Phantom para ver que le apuntaba con su pistola derecha, la cual empezó a brillar de color azul.

- **"…Jackpot"**

 **¡*BANG*!**

 **¡*BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM*! ¡*BBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM*! ¡*BBBBOOOOMMMMM*!**

Dándole a uno de los misiles, causo una cadena de explosiones, más fuerte que los misiles normales y causando un brillo intenso. Real y las Taimnin se taparon los ojos, pasando el brillo vieron al asesino cerca a Real, apuntándole con su pistola, luego miraron hacia donde se supone que estaba Ryuji….encontraron un cuerpo chamuscado, o al menos un cuarto del cuerpo, ya no tenía piernas, solo el costado izquierdo con su brazo y su cabeza y rostro, tocia y vomitaba sangre a montones, además notaron que sus heridas no se regeneraban.

-"¡MAL **DICIÓN!... ¡** UUUUGGGGHHH! ¡ **BASTAR** DO!... ¡*CAAAUUUGGGHHH*! **TE MAT-"** decía mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a Fatal Phantom.

 **¡*BANG*!**

Hasta que una bala le destrozo el rostro de la nariz para arriba, solo quedando su boca.

- **"Solo faltas tú, te mataré pero primero…quiero saber algo, tu hermano tenía entre sus contactos a un tal "Hombre Misterioso"…por lo que le envió, se trata de un bastardo que busca capturar Taimanins retirados. Puede que no agraden los Ninjas anti-demonio….pero me desagrada aún más los violadores ¿sabes dónde está?"**

-"¡J-Ja! ¡¿Quién t-t-te dir-" **¡*BANG*!**

-"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!" grito Real cuando Fatal Phantom hizo explotar su rodilla derecha.

- **"Puedo seguir disparándote, así que habla…"**

-"Hhhaaa hhhaaa….n-n-no lo sé, a-a-a-aparece cuando q-q-q-quiere….tal vez e-e-el chico T-T-T-Tobishiro sepa algo" dijo Real jadeando del dolor.

- _"Revise los datos de su computadora, dice la verdad respecto a que no lo conoce, tendremos que buscarlo nosotros….mátalo de una vez por todas, me repugna su existencia"_

 **-"Muy bien, eso sería todo…buen viaje…"Heavy Railgun" "**

 **-** "¡*GASP*NNOOOOO!"

Un misil salió del cañón y se fue con Real hasta el fondo del corredor, un minuto después.

 **¡*BBBBOOOOOMMMMMM*!**

Con todo listo él se fue cargando su cañon en la espalda y guardando en este sus pistolas, los ninjas se le quedaron viendo, al escuchar que no le caían bien los Taimanin dedujeron que era mejor dejar en paz.

-"Debemos….reportar esto" dijo Tatsurou, y las demás asintieron.

-"Fatal Phantom….no está mal, me gusta" comento en voz baja para sí misma Reiko, mientras escapaba con los demás.

 **En la calle, yendo de regreso a la mansión Atlas.**

Liam iba con un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa verde oscuro y encima una casaca de cuero negro, pensaba en sus nuevas presas: Shigeru Washizu, Hiryu Sabato, el Hombre Misterioso y Edwin Black. Hubiera seguido pensando pero escucho algo cerca de un callejón a su derecha, acercándose a ver a un grupo de jóvenes de 16 a 17 molestando a un niño de 15 años, pudo escuchar muy bien lo que decían….y no le gustaba nada.

-"¡Jajaja! Vamos mocoso, solo te pedimos que nos ayudes a forzar tu mama tetona a "darnos un servicio especial" eso es todo"

-"Si….no tienes opción, así que vamos"

-"¡Cállense! Déjenme ir o ya verán" dijo el niño de pelo café oscuro, con polo rojo de mangas marrones y pantalones azules hasta la rodilla.

-"Oh ¿Y qué vas hacer?"

-"Si cuenta, yo te tirare los dientes"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

 **¡*POW*! ¡*SMACK*! ¡*POW**POW*!**

-"¡Uuuggghhhh!" -"¡Aaaggghhhh! Mi brazo" se quejaban los matones en el suelo.

-"Lárguense de una de aquí, si vuelven a atacar al niño….los matare" dijo Liam muy serio.

se levantaron rápido y se fueron aterrados de la amenaza, Liam los vio irse luego miro al niño, que parecía impresionado por sus movimientos durante la batalla, suspiro un rato y luego salió del callejón….sintiendo unos pasos seguirle.

-"¿Qué quieres niño?"

-"Me llamo Satoru, no niño. Me preguntaba ¿me puedes enseñar a pelear como tú?"

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Para….defenderme, y a mi mamá" dijo el chico determinado.

-"Habla con tu madre primero" dijo Liam tranquilo.

-"Pero ¿lo har-"

-"Satoru ¿Dónde estás?" llamo un amujer.

Una mujer de 23 de 1.70 m de alto, pelo violeta corto hasta el cuello y ojos ámbar, figura muy femenina y delantera copa E. vestida con una chompa roja de manga larga y unos pantalones marrón ajustados a sus amplias caderas.

-"Te están buscando, habla con tu madre, si te lo permite. Ven a buscarme a la mansión Atlas"

Con eso dicho Liam se fue a su casa, dejando al niño y su madre reencontrarse.

Pasando la reja de la mansión encontró a Misa esperándolo en la puerta de entrada, con preocupación y enojo escrito en la cara, él se acercó y ella se abrazó a él. Calmándola le explico que solo salió a buscar unos repuestos para un proyecto, pero no los encontró además de que ayudo a un niño siendo molestado por matones, ella lo creyó pues se veía que no mentía….al menos con lo del niño.

-"Espero que el niño este bien" dijo Misa.

-"Si lo está, su madre estaba cerca, ya debe estar en casa" dijo Liam.

-"….Sabes, casi siempre tenemos conversaciones cortas, ya no es como antes….es un poco triste"

-"…..Uuummm ¿Quieres….escuchar una canción?"

-"¿Cuál sería?"

-"Una que recordé y practique" dijo sacando una guitarra.

-"¿Sabes tocar?"

-"Mamá y Papá….me ensañaron, antes de…..ya sabes"

-"Oh ya veo, por favor ¿puedes cantarla?"

-"Claro….es una especial, seguro la reconoces"

Liam se acomodó, con Misa sentada y apoyada en su espalda, el con la guitarra comenzó a tocar"

"~Al jardín Vayamos

Vas a encontrar algo

Donde lo dejaste

Pero al revés~"

"~Y cuando lo encuentres

Ya descolorido

De abajo es más claro

Al voltearlo verás~"

~"¡Todo se queda!

Donde lo dejaste

Todo estí ahí

Aunque cambiando

Siempre muy lento

Cada momento

De sutiles maneras~

"~Todo se queda~"

Terminada esa canción, Liam tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero estaba sonriendo, igual estaba Misa. Ambos recordando esta canción, que la madre Liam les cantaba cuando se iban a dormir juntos, la hermosa naturaleza del recuerdo….algo que jamás se va de la mente de uno….sea malo o bueno.

 **Listo ya termine, incluso me emocione al poner la parte de la canción, la cual es de Hora de Aventura, una de las mejores canciones de Marceline. La cual pensé que quedaría perfecto en este capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que será Jojo en Eostia, luego viene Ichigo, el Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos. Tal vez haga un segundo Capítulo de Set en Overwatch pero no sé cuándo lo subiré. Eso es todo, nos vemos.**


End file.
